Breaking the Good Girl's Code
by random-girl123
Summary: When it comes to school, Clare is all about the school work and homework. She doesn't want anything to do with relationships or boys at the moment only her best friend Adam. But can Eli teach her there is more imporatant things in school then just work?
1. Chapter 1

Clare's Point of View

I was walking down the hallway trying to get to class when suddenly I saw Bianca making out with this random guy. Ugh I mean seriously? We are at a school we are here to learn! Not make out with those inmature pigs who only try to get to us for one thing; to get into out pants.  
While walking to class I go to my locker and opened it grabbing my notebook and a pen. Closeing my locker I see the last person I would except to see.

"Hey" He said flirty

"Ugh, what do you want Eli?" I snapped

"Ooh snappy today are we? You know playing hard to get isn't going to do you any good." He said with a smirk

"Look Eli, I'm not here to flirt, I'm not here to fall for your charm either, I'm here to learn and get to class. Now if you'll excuse me I have got to get to class" I said walking away.

Ugh inmature boys, I don't like them one bit. Finally getting to class I took a seat two rows from the back and looked at the board, There were notes to write down for a later exam.  
I quickly took out my note book and started writing down the notes. I heard some people just coming through the classroom, I looked beside me to see a boy with short bown hair sitting next to me.

"Hey Adam." I said with a smile I like Adam, he is the only boy who I could trust. I know he wouldn't try to get into my pants he is too scared too. And plus he is like my best friend other then Alli

"Hey Clare, how was your weekand?" He asked with a grin

"It was good, my mom and I went to church on Sunday without my father." I said with a frown They are fighting again and it's horrible, I think they might be thinking about splitting up.

"Yeah it suckes when you parents fight." He said

"Yeah. I am starting to go insane because of their stupid fights. What did you do this weekand?"

"Nothing much, Drew was gone somewhere with Alli. So it was just my mom and I. Very boring." He said with a frown

"Awwah poor you, maybe next weekand will be better?"

"Yeah maybe" I started coping down the notes again when suddenly I heard the back door slam shut. Everyone looked back and saw Eli come in. Gezz just what I need someone to bug me this block.  
Oh course he sat right behind me, and the first thing he did was play with my hair. I turned around and glared at him; while he just smirked

"Will you please stop?" I snapped

"Nope" He smirked I swear he is so inmature sometimes I just want to slap that smirk right off his face, he pisses me off so much! "Why not?" I yelled

"I'll stop if you agree to go out with me." He flirted I sighed. Is he ever going to give up? I mean doesn't he understand that I don't like him! Even though I think he has the best green eyes ever..Whoa! Clare no! Do not think like that!

"Eli, I told you before I'm not here to flirt. I'm here to learn and learn only" I frowned

Eli's Point of View

She is playing hard to get like always, all it does is turn me on more and more. I am going to win her some day it's just going to take time. When it comes to Clare she doesn't like anything but her homework and school work. But I do know that she does love to laugh; Maybe I could win her if I keep Making her laugh.

"Oh but how could you ignore someone as sexy as me? Hmm?" I asked with a smirk I saw her blush a dark red and bit her lip, hard. I watched as she chewed her lip, my eyes darkened in fraction. God if only she knew how turned on that makes me when she does that.

"I um..I-I got to write my notes now" She turned away as quickly as possible I find it really cute when she blushes, and chewes her lip with nervousness. I leaned up and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry I find myself very sexy as well." I whispered with a smirk I leaned back and smirked with satisfation. This is going to be a really fun day; Bugging the crap out of Clare, talk to Adam, And get into fights with Fitz. I was right; this is going to be a really fun day. I got out of my deep thoughts with Clare sneezing. I smirked at this.

"Bless you." I whispered in her ear. Making her shiver

"Go away" She said I was about to reply when Mrs. Dawes comes though the door.

Clare's Point of View

"Good morning class, The first thing I want you to do is take out your notebook and write down what's on the board for a later exam." Mrs. Dawes said as she walked down and sat in her desk.  
I started to write down the rest of the notes when suddenly I got a tap on the shoulder. I swear! If that's ELi again then I'm going to hit him so hard he won't ever have that sexy smirk on his face again!  
Wait..no! It's not sexy but still.

"Eli, I swear I'm not ready for your crap to-" I started saying but was interupted

"Uh Clare, it's me Adam.." Adam said in a awkward tone

"Oh, I'm sorry Adam; I thought you were Eli." I turned around and glared at him while he looked up at me and smiled.

"That's okay, anyways, I was going to ask you if you wanted to hang out today? Since we have nothing else to do." Adam asked

"I would love to Adam. I just have to finish my History homework and I'll be there." I said with a smile

"Alright, I'll see you around five or so?"

"Sure." I can't wait to hang out with Adam! It's going to be so much fun! Unless he takes Eli with him that is. Then it will be ruined. But still, I think it's going to be amazing! Mrs. Dawes was going on and on about something that I got so caught up with Adam and Eli that I forgot to write down the rest of the notes, and now they are all gone! Stupid Eli..  
After a few more minutes from my thoughts the bell rang. shoot..I bet off going to Mrs. Dawes and ask her to give me the walkes out while I walk to her desk.

"Hey Mrs. Dawes, could I have the notes that we had on the board before? I didn't get them.." I asked sadly

" Sure dear, Why didn't you get the notes? I gave you guys 15 minutes to write them." I said with a frown Because stupid Eli had to keep bugging me, if it wasn't for him then I would have gotten the stupid notes..

"I just got distracted, I was thinking about my parents divorce. They are thinking about getting one soon."

"Oh. Well then that's too bad. I will give you the notes, and feel free to stop and think for a few minutes Clare; I know you need it." She said with a smile Wow she actually bought it. Well sometimes when you tell you teacher something really sad, they believe you; Oh how some teachers can be so dumb. I flash her my best smile and she started writing down all of the notes that we were writing today and once she started writing I took out my pink and purple journal and started writing.

Once I was finished I thanked her and walked to my locker, putting the code in the lock and opening it. I look at myself in the mirror and played with my hair.  
This has been a REALLy long day..I don't think I'll be able ot hand it for the rest of the year, I mean if Eli keeps bugging me like this then I think I'm going to explode!  
I shut my locker and gasped when I saw the pair of green eyes that I secretly adore.

"You know, your hair lookes fine from over here." Eli said with a smirk

"W-what are you doing here? Aren't you suppost to be home right now?"

"Really? Because I could say the same thing about you."

"I-I needed the notes that we wrote today, because SOMEBODY distracted me." I said with a glare

"Hey It's not my fault. It's really fun to distract you." I really don't need this, I need to go home and talk to Adam about hanging out today. And then go back home and finish my homework.

"Eli..I really don't need this right now, I need to go home and talk to Adam."

"I could give you a ride home." He suggest

"No, It's fine I'll walk. It's not that cold out."

"Yeah,but It's not safe to be walking around town at four thirty at night. Who knows? A guy could come up to you and want to either rape you or kill you with a weapon." He said as he raised an eyebrow He does have a point, I mean It's not very safe for a sixteen year old girl to be going around town at night. I sighed, giving in.

"Fine,But that doesn't mean this is going to be a dailey thing. This is just going to be a one time thing and after that that's it okay?"

He grinned. "Okay." We started walking out of the school and walked towards his car. He drives a hearse! A HEARSE! Wow..Just wow. Who knows? We might find a dead body in the back of the car. Hopefully not.  
As I was staring at it, I saw from the corner of my eye to see him staring at me with that same smirk on his face.

"Like what you see blue eyes?" He smirked

"I just think It's different to see somebody drive this thing." Right when I said that I heard him gasp

"Ouch! Blue eyes. You hurt Morty's feelings. Say your sorry." He put his hand on his heart and pretended to look hurt. Making my eyes roll.

"Whatever. I'm sorry Morty." Wow..I can't believe he named his car Morty. Like who does that! Sometimes I think that he is more then a strange child. I think he was born with issues; and I know he's trying to impress me which isn't working.

"Much better." He grinned I was about to open the door when suddenly I remembered something, I needed to ask him.

"Before I go in, there isn't a dead body in the back is there?" I asked He raised an eyebrow and chuckled

"Oh yes; there is totally a dead body in here, and once you go in it's going to pop out and scare you." He teased. I could hear the sarcasm in his voice, but I decided to play along for the fun of it.

"Oh really now? Then I don't want a ride home with you. I could call Adam or Alli to come get me or my mother" I smirked in victory once I said that. My smirk got even bigger once I saw his face fell.

"No! I mean..I do want you to ride with me, It's not that far and I just want you to get home safe." Sigh..This is not what I was planning but okay. I just want to get home and hang out with Adam

"Whatever, come on let's go home" I said, giving in once again.  
I saw his face lid up with excitement. I got in the car and we drove away.  
The car ride was in slince. I don't have anything to say; and the screamo music in the background wasn't helping either. I couldn't think! It's way to loud! I'm like losing my mind..

"Hey um, Could you turn the screamo music down? I mean..It's way to loud and I um..kinda can't think!" I asked with hope

"Why? What's wrong with screamo? Screamo is the best! Exspecially this song!"

"What's this song called anyways?"

"The Final Episode, by Asking Alexandra." He smirked I think I heard that song before..but I'm not sure. It sounds familar. But I still wanted it to stop.

"Okay. But could you pretty please turn it down? I'll do anything!" Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling that that was the wrong thing to say?

"Anything?" He said while wiggling his eyebrows

"Well that depends, on what you want me to do." I saw his smirk become bigger, and I felt like I had to stop this here and now.

"I'll turn down my music, if you agree to go out with me."

"Anything except that. I told you lots of time that I'm not ready for a relationship yet."

"Then no, Let's turn it up even more!" He then turned up the music even more then last time.  
Okay, now It's offical my ears are starting to burn and heard from the loud music. I had to fix this!

"Okay! How about I give you my number and you can text me whenever you want? And maybe when I'm ready I'll agree to go out with you?" I suggest.  
Oh great..Now he is going to text me all the time now. I screwed things up big time now; Maybe next time I'll just keep my big mouth shut? Because I'm just digging a bigger hole for myself.

"Okay! Now I can finally text you out to my heart's control! Now what's your number blue eyes?" He winked I took out a piece of paper from my binder and a red pen and wrote down my cell number. And passed it to him.

"Here, now will you turn down the music?" I begged

"Nope." He smirked That jerk! He planned that the whole time! UGH! Now I'm so pissed. But thank goodness we just made it to my house. I just wanted to get out of there and fast!

"Well uh, thanks again Eli for the ride. I'll see you around? And once you see me around, don't wait up." I said as I closed to door and ran to the steps. Thanking the lord that I was finally home.  
Once I got inside I turned on my phone and got a text message from Eli. Wow, that was fast..

Eli: hey blue eyes ;)

Clare: ...Hello Eli Sigh..I really don't have the time for his sarcastic comments right now. Or flirty ones either, so I decided to text Adam telling him that I'm on my way over to his house.

Clare: Hey Adam. I'm on my way to your house now! :) Make sure you have all the study notes! I closed my phone and walked up stairs to tell my mom. I walked to her room and knocked on her door.

"Hey mom, could you bring me over to Adam's house for studying now?" The sound of a hair drier came from her room.

"Sure sweetie just give me one minute!" My mother yelled from the inside of the door.

"Okay mom!" I smiled I walked down the end of the hallway and looked at a picture of Darcy and me when we were younger. I smiled and felt a vibrate from my phone, A text from Adam.

Adam: Okay, and don't worry I got them all ready. Oh and btw my mom just made cookies and said we can have them. :D I grinned. I love cookies! This is going to be a really fun study time! My thoughts stopped from a door opening and closeing. It was my mom.

"Ready sweetie?" She smiled

"Ready as I'll ever be." I grinned.  
We put on our jackets and walked out the door. We got into the car and drove away.

"Hey hun, I have to go to the store and pick up a few things first. Is that alright?  
I smiled

"Sure mom. I'll text Adam and tell him I'll be a few minutes."

"Okay honey." my mom said sweetly

Clare: Hey my mom and I will be a few minues, We have to pick up a few things at the store. Few minutes later I got a reply

Adam: Alright. :)

ELi's Point of View

I am really bored, there isn't anything to do. I want to bug Clare but she isn't answering her phone; I heard her say something in English about her studing with Adam later. Maybe I could too. Just to bug the crap Out of her. I took out my phone and texted Adam.

Eli: Hey man. Whats up?  
A few seconds later I recived a text.

Adam: Nothing much. Clare is on her way over here to study with me. Wbu?

ELi: Not much. Hey could I study with you guys? I really don't have anything else to do anyways. :/

Adam: Sure man. You should come over now, Clare is on her way and she said her and her mom had to go to the store first to pick up somethings. We could hang out while we wait for her? Sounds perfect, Clare will be so anoyed to see me there. This is going to be a awesome day.

Eli: Sounds good. I'm coming over now. I pulled on my jacket and walked over to Morty. Getting in a driving to Adam's.  
A few minutes later I pull into the Torres's house and walked to the front door, knocking slightly. I stood there waiting for about 30 seconds, when suddenly the door opened to Adam standing there with a plate of cookies.

"Hey man, glad to see you came. Come on in." Adam grinned. I smirked and walked in behind him.

"So when is Clare going to be here?" I asked

"She said a few minutes and it's been 10. I wonder when she will get he-" He started but was inturrupted by the door bell ringing. Yay,Clare's here. Now it's time to turn on the charm and bug her to death. Adam put down the plate of cookies and went to answer the door.

"Hey Adam! Ready to study?" Clare said with a smile

"Yeah, but I should let you know; We are having another person here with us to study."

"Really who?" She turned around and saw me sitting there with a cookie in hand. I saw her and smirked.

"Hey there blue eyes." Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped to the floor. I found it so cute to see her look so surprised to see me here with them to study.

"W-what are you doing here!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Clare's Point of View What is he doing here! I didn't give him permission to come and study with us! Why did Adam agree with this..He knows that Eli would bug me half to dealth. Looks like I'm going to be leaving Pretty soon.

"I'm here to study with you and Adam." He smirked No your not..Your here to bug me until I don't have any hairs left in my head.

"Why Eli..why? Why do you always have to be here when you know I'm going to be here? Why do you always have to bug me? WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH YOU WOULD DO ANYTHING TO MAKE ME GO INSANE!" I yelled.  
Like..I don't get it. I could feel the tears starting to come down my cheek. I feel like such an idiot to be crying out my anger, but Hey this is Eli we are talking about. Once he saw my tears his eyes widened. While Adam just sat there with a shock exspression.

"Oh Clare, come on. Please don't cry! I don't like to see you cry! I can't stand it.." He said as his voice softened I really don't care anymore. I just need to get out of here, and go finish my homework. I don't have time for this.

"I-I'm sorry Adam. But I have to go now. I-I'll see you tomorrow?" I sniffed Eli's eyes softened, and I could read them. They were trying to say he's sorry. Adam looked really sad as well. Like he never wanted me to leave.

"Uh Sure Clare I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded and looked at Eli one last time. Giving him a small nod. I walked out and said my goodbye to Mrs. Torres and went and shut the door. I could feel the hot tears running down my cheek even faster then before. As I walked to my house I felt a vibrate from my phone, A text from Eli.

ELi: I'm really sorry Clare, I wasn't there to make you go insane. I was there to actually study. Please come back? :( I sighed. I really don't want to reply. I just want to go home and finish my homework and then log into my Facebook and check my messages and such. So I ignored it. After a few more minutes into my thoughts I was at home. I walked up the stairs and entered my house, to see my mom making Chicken and rice in the Kitchen; I smiled.

"Hey mom, How was your day?" She turned around from the stove and wipped her hands with a dish towel.

"It was good honey, and yours?"

"It was good, Until I noticed Eli was there.." I said with a frown

"Oh? Is that why you came home so early? And who is this 'Eli?'" She asked while she walked over to the stove and took out the chicken and layed it on the table. That's what I love about my mom, she will listen to everything I have to say about guys.

"Yes, that's why I came home so early; Because he was there. And Eli is the guy at school who is sarcastic, moody at times, Flirty, and kinda strange. And over all cute." Once I relised what I said I coved my mouth.

"So you like this guy hmm?" My mother said while grinning. No! I didn't want her thinking that! I really didn't mean to say that, I don't like him! I really don't! Or do I? Wait..No!

"N-no! I didn't mean to say that! Eli is the last guy I would EVER like. Even though he has a sexy smirk..beauitful eyes..hot hair..and Oh my Gosh I should just stop talking now!" I said while blushing.  
My mom laughed at me and said to go eat supper and don't worry about it right now. As we were eating out Chicken I told my mom about school and the later exam with Mrs. Dawes, and me missing the notes. After I was done I passed my plates to her and walked up stairs and into my room, opening my pink laptop and logging on to Facebook. I got a friend reguest! I love friend reguests! They make me happy. I smiled while checking it, but frowned when I saw who it was; Elijah Goldsworthy..  
I don't want to add him! So I ignored it. I got on chat and Alli was online. I started talking to her.

Clare: Hey, what's up? :)

Alli: Nothing much, Ugh. Remind me to kill Drew tomorrow! UGH! SOOOO PISSED!

Clare: Awwah, why? What did he do? :( I have a feeling that he cheated on her with Bianca again..I wonder when she is finally going to go for someone new? I mean, That jerk keeps cheating on her! And I don't like to see her broken hearted.

Alli: I told Drew I loved him, and I don't want to be with anyone else. and he didn't say he loved me back, and that he loves someone else! So I got really mad and cried my way home..:'( That jerk! I swear I'm going to kill him someday, and now Alli knows why I don't want to be with guys right now or a relationship.

Clare: Awwah! Don't worry Alli! You'll find someone new! :D Don't let Drew get to your head. :)

Alli: I hope your right Clare. Thanks for being so supportive. 3 I was about to reply when I suddenly got a inbox. YAY! Now I got a inbox, they make me happy too! I clicked on it and it was a inbox from Eli. Oh joy..I wonder what he has up his sleeve?

Messge From Eli Goldsworthy Subjet; none.

Hey Clare, I just wanted to say I'm sorry again. Will you please add me? If you don't I'm going to keep adding you until you do. I really want to be friends Clare, I don't want you hating me anymore. I want to make it up to you. Can you please meet me at the Dot in 10 minutes to explain? PLEASEEEE Clare? (Pout face)

I stared at the message blankly, All those questions going through my head. Should I meet him there? Or should I stay here? Should I let him explain? Or a bigger question. Should we be friends?

I signed, and clicked the reply button. Typing my answer.

Eli's Point of View I really hope she will come meet me at the Dot. I really want to be in a relatisonship with her, but I know that she doesn't want one right now; That's okay though, being friends is good to...for now. If we be friends for a while and we get closer then she will finally be mine, if that happend then I'll be the happiest guy on the plant. Clare is too beauitful to have next to you and have no clam on her. It drives me insane sometimes. A few seconds later, I got a reply from Clare. I stared at it with excitment. I can't wait to see her reply. But I was also nervous at the same time.

Message from: Clare Edwards Subjet; none.

Okay fine, I'll meet you at the Dot...But there are somethings I want to go over with you.

1.) I don't want a relationship right now, so no asking okay? I'll let you know when I'm ready.

2.) I'll be friends with you but if we don't get along for most of it it's over.

3.) And three, No getting into fights and stuff over me, unless it's something really bad. I'll meet you there in five minutes. And yes I'll accept your friend reguest, See you soon.

Yes! She'll meet me there! I am so happy right now, it's not even fit! I quickly put on my black boots, and black sweater. And typed a reply.

Eli: See you soon blue eyes. ;) Before I logged off, I clicked on Clare and added her again. I know for a fact that she'll add me now. I walked out the door and went to Morty, opening the door and driving to the Dot. This is going to be a really fun day.

Clare's Point of View

I can't believe I told him I wanted to be friends with him, now I have to go meet him. But It's okay I guess I mean, It's not like we're going on a date or something.  
We're just going as friends, and FRIENDS only! I said goodbye to my mom, telling her I was going to study with some friends at the Dot. And walked out the door and walked to the Dot. A few minutes later, I was there and I went inside and looked for Eli. I saw him sitting at a table near the back door; He smirked when he saw me.

"Hey blues eyes, glad you could make it."

"Hello Eli. Uh..What are you going to order?" Right when I said that Peter came and asked what what we wanted.

"I'll have pepsi and fries. Please." He smirked Peter wrote down what he wanted and turned to me.

"And you?"

"I'll have the same" I smiled. He wrote down some stuff and grinned. I could see from the corner of my eye that Eli was staring at us with confusion. He also looked jealous.

"Okay, Oh and how is Darcy? I'v been wanting to know how she was, since she left I didn't get to talk to her much."

"She's fine, she misses you lots. She told me to tell you that she misses you and loves you very much." Since Darcy left a year ago all I could ever think about was her rape and how I feel so sorry for her, She didn't deserve it. Hopefully something like that doesn't happen to me! That wouldn't be good..  
Then I'll have to move in with her.

"Okay. I'll go and get you guys your food." And with that he walked away. Okay so..Now It's just the two of us. What is going to happen now I wonder? I looked back at him and he still looked confused.

"That was Peter, My Sister, Darcy's, Boyfriend. But she left go help build shelters for poor people, and she left for another reason; But I'm not mentoning."

"Oh okay, I thought he was hitting on you or something. Boy was I wrong." He smirked I rolled my eyes at his comment. He can be such a child.

"Well anyways, what did you want to talk about? You said you wanted to explain something to me." I smirked He face softned a little bit.

"I wanted to tell you that I know you don't want a relationship right now, and I'm fine with that; It's just that I like you too much to be just friends for right now. But I will wait. And I know we're not going to date right now, and when your ready just let me know right away. It will be the happiest moment in my intire life. And I promise I will protect you from all harm. Now that I am your friend I'm going to be the best friend you have ever had. Protect you, Help you with homework, coming over and studing, and just treating you like you need to be treated." My eyes widened in shock. That was the most sweetest thing I have ever heard! No one has ever said something like that to me before, I didn't know he liked me that much. He must like me that much, That he would do anything for me. He smiled when he saw my exspression. I was about to reply when Peter came with our food and drinks, Totally ruining the moment! Way to go Peter..Coming at the WRONG time.

"Here you go, injoy. Oh and Clare, Tell Darcy I said ditto and I'll try to talk to her as much as I can." He smiled before walking away.

"Okay will do." I yelled while turning around. He gave me a smile. I turned around and went back to talking with Eli. He just smirked and nippled on a fry, waiting for my answer. I took a deep breath; and said,  
"ELi..that was the most sweetest thing I have ever heard, no one has ever said that to me. But I should let you know, that I'm not perfect..I'm far from it. Alli is perfect, She is WAY prettier then me. But of course I will be you friend." I said while a small tear fell down my face. Before he could reply I stood up and walked over to his seat and moved right next to him and hugged him tightly, burring my face into his neck. It took him a few seconds to return the hug. He hugged me tightly back, Resting his head on mine. Yes, this was a good moment; I wish we could stay like this forever.

"Can we stay like this forever? Bestfriend?" I whispered He chuckled and signed.

"I wish, but no. We both have to leave soon." He said with a frown I groaned and burried my face into his neck even more, Laying my hand on his leg. He took my hand and saw my Ture Love Waits ring, He smirked and chuckled.

"What's this for? Ture Love Waits." I lifted my face from his neck and looked into his emerald green eyes.

"It's waiting until marriage before having sex. So if we ever started dating, I'm not having sex until marriage just to let you know." I said while smirking

"That's okay, Clare, I'm not going to force you into anything. I'll wait, even if it's one hundred years from now." Wow, He's actually being really sweet and nice to me right now. He really does have a soft side! I'm going to tease him after about that later. I don't want to ruin the moment.

"Okay." I smiled I then removed myself from him, and heard him groan from the loss. I laughed and sticked my toung out at him. I stood up and looked at him.

"I think it's time for me and you to go home now. We can hang out more at school and after tomorrow?" I suggest He stood up and smirked.

"Sounds like a plan, come along blue eyes; I'll drive you home." He said, while putting a few bills on the table and walked past me.

"Okay, green eyes." I teased We walked out of the Dot, and walked over to Morty. He opended the passenger side for me to walk in; and then walked to his side and joined me. While we sat there he turned on the radio, and all you could hear is screamo music playing. Sign..and he turned it up too! I think it's the same band as yesterday but different song. What's that band called again? Asking...Asking...Asking..forma? No..UGH! Come on Clare! You can do this! You can remember the name of the band, I just know you can! Um...Asking..Alexen..Alexandria! There ya go! Asking Alexandria. That's the name of the so called band we are listening to, and I got to admite that they aren't that bad. But it's still too loud, and I need him to turn it down.

"Can you turn it down please Eli?"

"Nope." He smirked Oh no, not this game again! Sign..

"Please Eli? Pleaseeeeeee?" I pleaded He laughed.

"Clare, I said no last time remember? This band is amazing and it just needs to be on loudly." He smirked I was really getting sick and tired of this game, I just needed for it to be turned down. Then, I got an idea. We stopped at a red light and waited. I then unbuckled my seat belt and moved over to him, I leaned closer to his face; Our faces only two inches away. I leaned in a little more and breathed on his lips.

"Please Eli? Could you prweety pwease turn down the music?" I said with a baby voice. He shived at my breathing and started breathing really hard.

"O-okay I'll turn it down right away." He squeaked. He moved his hand, and turned down the music. and once it was down, I smiled; and looked back at him, and he looked back at me. I leaned in a bit closer, and so did he. Our lips almost meeting, That is, Until I leaned back into my seat and smirked. When he groaned. I noticed that I was at my house, and opened the door and walked out. He followed me to my door. I looked at him and smiled; and he smiled back, not a smirk, no a grin, a nice smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow then? We can hang out at school and after to do some studing." I said

"Yeah, that would be great. Have a good night Clare." He grinned.  
He started walking away but turned around and quickly said.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, Thank you for being my friend, I will promise to be the best friend you could ever have." I smiled and ran over to him hugging him half to dealth. He hugged me back, and I whispered.

"You too, see you tomorrow best friend." I smiled. I let go of him, and then I walked back to my house; Smiling as I go in. I walk up to my room and shut the door, I changed into pink Pj's and walked over to bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up from my Alarm clock playing my favorite song, 'Round and round' by Selena Gomez. I smiled and started singing to it.

"Boy, I need you here with me, I can't go on this way, I'm falling hard for youuuuuuuu!" I sing at the top of my lunges. I sang so loud but good, that my mom heard me and started complaining.

"Clare! Could you keep it down sweetie? I'm trying to read a book!" My mother yelled.

"Okay mom, I'll be down in a minute. Just need to comb my hair!" I yelled back

"Okay sweetie!"  
I skipped to the bathroom and picked up my light blue hair brush, and stated combing my hair. The song changed on my Alarm, now it's 'Walking on Sunshine'by Aly and Aj. While I was combing my hair, I started danceing and singing at the sametime. Once I was done, I smiled at myself in the mirror before walking out and going downstairs.  
My mom was cooking eggs and bacon for breakfest.

"Good morning mom." I said while grinning.

"Good morning dear, eat up. You have to get to school in fifteen minutes." She walked over to the stove, grabbed a plate, and gave it to me with a smile.

"Thanks mom." I continued eating, soon after I was done. I got my jacket on and walked to the car with my mom; We drove to the school and I see Eli there waiting for me. Awwah he is being a softy today!  
I could get used to this.

"Bye mom" I said while getting out of the car.

"Bye honey, see you after school. Have a good day." She said sweetly I smiled and walked over to Eli.

"Goodmorning blue eyes. Ready to get to class?" He smirked

"Goodmorning green eyes. And yes, let's go." I teased He chuckled and walked to the school with me. As we walked in, I went to my locker and opended it up; looking at myself in the mirror. Playing with my hair.

"I told you before, your hair lookes fine." Eli said while smirking.  
I turned around and stuck my toung out at him.

"I know, but a girl can play with her hair right?"

"Yeah, but not all the time."

"Whatever. We need to get to class, Don't want to be late. Now do we?" I laughed And with that I closed my locker and walked to class. Mrs. Dawes was putting a DVD in the Tv, and on the board there was our assighment. I took out my light blue notebook, and a red pen and wrote down the assighment. A few seconds later the video started. The first ten questions were really easy, the others were harder but still easy for me. Because I'm good at being the smart one. I was about to finish question five when I felt a tap on the arm.  
I turned around and saw Eli smiling at me.

"I think you should come home with me today, so we can study and hang out at the same time."

"I don't know Eli. I might have to go home this afternoon, or go see Adam and say sorry."

"Oh come on, pleaseeeeee? Pretty pleaseee? I really want to hang out with you today" He pleaded Well..I mean we didn't hang out for a while, and I could always get things straight with Adam another time. I know I was going to end up giving in again.

"Okay..But I'm not going to stay up to late okay?"

Eli Point of View Yes! It's a good thing she agreed to hanging out with me. I had the perfect answer for her statement.

"Okay, sounds like a date." I smirked

"Yes..wait..no! Not a date. Just study. Okay?" She said sweetly Of course, she didn't think It was a date. But she will when I'm through with her; Throughout all of our time together, I'm going to make her fall inlove with me. So much so won't be able to resist.

"Okay." She turned around and wrote the rest of the notes. I started writing them down too, Since It's going to be useful soon. Once I was done, I thought it would be fun to play with Clare's hair. Since her hair is so soft and looks really smooth. I leaned up a little bit and ran my fingers through her hair. This time she didn't make me pull away like she did before. Instead, she leaned into my touch. For the rest of the class we were suppost to be watching the movie, but I didn't; I played with Clare's hair the whole time. And she injoyed it, which makes me get excited. I soon got out of my thoughts when the bell rang. I got up and stood in front of Clare.

"Ready to hang out now?" I asked

"Ready as I'll ever be." She smiled We left Mrs. Dawe's class and walked out the door, and into Morty.

"I think we should go to the Dot again but this time we got our study notes."

"Okay." I drove for a few minutes and pulled into the Dot parking lot. I was starting to get over excited for mine and Clare's so called 'study' hang out. I call it a date, she doesn't. But she will. Oh she will. Once we got to the Dot We walked in, books in hand,and sat down. The first thing Clare did was open up her study notes that she took in English today.

"Aren't you going to open up your study notes too?" She asked I was going too..after I order something to eat, I'm really hungry.

"I'm am. But not right now."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm going to order something to eat first. I'm really hungry, Were is that person we talked to yesterday? He is here?"

Clare's Point of View Oh course Peter is here, He has been working here for a while now. I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Eli getting jealous over Peter again. I covered mouth with my hand, To hide my giggle. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" He asked

"Nothing. Just a thought." I called Peter over, and he walked over to us. He looked at me and smiled.

"Goodmorning Clare bear. Now what would you like on this fine morning?" I giggled at my nickname. Sometimes it really gets on my nurves, but it depends on the people who call me it; Like Peter, or Darcy, and of course, Alli.

"Good morning Peter, And I would like what I always have; Please." I said with a smile He took out his notepad and wrote down what I wanted.

"Okay..Bacon and eggs it is then." He laughed. He turned to Eli, and looked at him blankly.

"And you?"

"The same." He said.  
Peter wrote down some stuff, and walked away. Once he was out of our sight, I looked back at Eli and he looked confused again. I giggled and took his hand from the table.

"Please don't get jealous of Peter. He is my sister's boyfriend remember." I said while giggling.

"Right. Let's just go back to studying." He lookes like he pissed, but I'm not going to let it get to me. It's Eli we're talking about, he get's mad a lot. I asked him a few questions, some he got right; and some he got wrong. He was doing pretty good, I must say. I was about to ask him another question, but then Peter came and passed us our food. I thanked him, while Eli glared at him. He walked away looking confused. I sighed.

"Eli..I told you before not to get jealous of Peter, will you do that for me?" I said, giving my best puppy dog face ever. He looked at me and laughed.

"Your cute when you beg Clare." He smirked, winking slightly. I could feel my face getting warm, I was blushing a deep red. Oh what this guy does to me..

"Shut up." I teased

"Ouch! Blue eyes. You hurt my feelings.." He said with fake sadness Oh my..I can't even explain how much of a child he is. I giggled and smiled

"Come on, eat you lunch. I have to leave and go see Adam soon." I said. I already finished mine, while he didn't even touch his. He looked at his food, and back up at me. I could tell he was deep in thought. A few seconds later he smirked.

"Come on, Let's go. I wasn't really that hungry anyway" He said while laying a few bills on the table, and walking out.  
We walked out of the Dot, and drove away. I really hope he doesn't turn on the music again. When he goes to turn it on, I slapped his hand away playfully.

"No, Don't turn on the music. Or I'll never drive in this car with you ever again." I said with a playful glare. His eyes widened and he looked back at the road. When we stopped at a red light, he turned to me again and put his hands up in surrender. I laugh, that's what I liked about Eli. He was funny, Sarcatic, and playful at the same time. The rest of the ride was peaceful and quite. We both didn't say anything. I started thinking about all this, taking it all in. Me being friends with the last person I hated like two days ago, and now we're getting along! I hope this friendship works out for us. I mean, it would be good to have a best friend; Other then Adam, and Alli. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice we were at my house.

"Clare...Clare...Clare..CLARE!" He yelled I blinked a couple of times and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"we're at your house..unless you want to stay with me, I mean, I don't mind." He smirked There is no way I am staying with him! I would never stay over with him, unless I was dating him. But we both know that's not going to happen for a while..

"No, No. I'm fine; walk me to my door?" I asked

"Sure" We both go out and walked to my door, I noticed a sign on it, it was from my mom; saying that she was gone shopping and will be back later. I took the sign down, and put it in my pocket. I turned towards Eli and grinned.

"Thanks again, for the hang out. It was really funny, we should hang out like this more often." He smirked and walked closer to me, making me blush.

"It was my pleasure. I had fun too, and yes. We will hang out more; maybe next time with Adam?" He asked I nodded and smiled.

"Yes" He leaned up and kissed my cheek, smiling as he did so. He turned around and started walking back. I bit my lip, I don't know why; but I wanted more then a kiss on the cheek. Something needed to be done, and fast. I ran up to him and turned him around, kissing him fully on the lips, moving slowly with his. It took him a few seconds to kiss back; appartenly shocked by my actions. The kiss got more deeper when he took over. Our lips moving faster, when he licked my bottom lip. Begging for entrence, I opened my mouth softly; and he put his toung inside my mouth, battleing with mine. I wrap my arms around his neck making the kiss deeper, as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I suddenly put my fingers through his hair. His hair is really soft.. I finally noticed what we were doing and pulled away.

"Uh..sorry about that. Have a good night bye." I said quickly, running back to my house opening the door, and closing it shut. I leaned against the wall and sat down back against the door.

"What did I just do?" I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Clare's Point of View

I can't believe I just did that! I mean, what's wrong with me! I'm not ready for a relationship yet! Or am I? NO! Stop Clare! Your not ready for this! Ugh..I don't know! It's confusing,  
What I'm feeling right now. I needed to call someone, someone who is really impotant to me, Someone I know who will listen to me. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed a number.

"Hello?" The person asked

"ADAM!" I yelled I could hear him chuckle on the other line.

"What is it Clare? Is there something wrong?" He asked with fear in his voice

"Adam, I did something wrong. So wrong that I don't know what to do!"

"No..Don't tell me you were trying to cook and you spilled Milk and Butter on the floor ruining your mom's new rug again!" I laughed and smiled. Oh how I love it when Adam is funny like this.

"No. I did something worst! I kissed Eli! and on the lips too!" There was slince on the other line. Did I say something wrong? I hope he's okay.

"Adam?" I asked He breathed a big breath and sighed.

"Why..why did you do that? I thought you weren't into relationships or boys yet?" He asked softly. I think I could hear jealousy in his voice. But why would Adam be jealous of me and Eli? I mean..we are all best friends, And I don't want any Drama between all of us. But I don't think he does like me. I'm not really sure; All I know is that I shouldn't worry about it, maybe it's nothing. Maybe It's just Adam being an overprotective friend.

"Clare?" He asked

"I don't know Adam, I just..wanted it to happen; I don't know why. Why does it bother you so much?"

"It doesn't. I'm just wondering. So what really happend with you too tonight?" He asked

"I need you here to tell you the whole story, I really need a friend here with me."

"I'm sorry Clare, but I have to eat supper with my mom" I could hear his frown from the other line.

"Tell her you'll only be a couple of minutes, I REALLY need you here with me!"

"But Cla-" He started, but I cut him off.

"ADAM! GET YOUR BIG ASS OVER HERE!" I screamed through the phone.  
I really needed a friend here with me, and I knew Adam would be a better choice then Alli because he's a guy and actually know what a guy does and thinks. And plus Alli would just give me the wrong idea; and make me feel ugly.

"O-Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes. MOM! I'M GOING OUT TO CLARE'S! I'LL BE BACK IN A FEW MINUTES!" I heard him yell to his mom.  
I smiled.

"Thank you Adam. See you soon, Bye."

"Bye Clare." We hung up I really can't wait to see Adam. I wanted to see him and talk to him about things, I need my buddie back really badly. I walked over to my table and picked an apple from the fruit basket. And chewed on it, Waiting for Adam to get his big butt over here. I thought that watching Tv would spare sometime. I walked over to my red couch and sat on it, apple in hand. Once I turned it on, the only thing that was on was Pretty Little Liars. So I started watching it. A few minutes later I finished my apple and threw it into the trash can. Once I threw it away I heard the doorbell ring. Well It's about time! I thought to myself, I walked over and opened the door; to having Adam standing in the door way smiling.

"ADAM!" I yelled, while giving him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Clare. How have you been doing?" I pulled away from him and smiled.

"I'v been good, couldn't be better. Come on it!" I said while grabbing his hand and dragging him in.

"Whoa Clare, slow down!" He laughed.

"But I'm really excited that your here! I finally get to spend time with my buddie again!" I said as I pulling him to the couch. He chuckles and smiles.

"I'm happy to see you too Clare, so what happend with you are Eli?"

"Okay, this is what happend..." I told him the whole story, starting with him adding me on Facebook, to him messaging me. Then it all starting with him asking me to be his friend; All he did was nod and ask me to continue. Then I told him about me accepting hanging out with him. And then us talking about our relationship, then him telling me the most sweetest thing ever. And then me hugging him really tightly. And last but not least me kissing him in the end. His eyes widened with shock.

"S-so you actually did kiss him? You weren't kidding?" he said quietly I swear, he does sound like he is jealous..but I'm still not sure, So again I'm just going to let it go.

"Yes Adam, I'm not kidding. I'm being totally serious." I said as I looked into his eyes. I could see him make a fist with his hand and crush his teeth together. Like he was going to kill something. I looked at with cerious eyes.

"Adam, are you alright? do you need some water?" He shook his head no.

"It's alright Clare, I think It's time for me to go home and ear supper now. I'll text you later?" He asked while getting up and walked to my door.

"Okay, Text me lat-" I couldn't finish he has already left and shut the door behind him. I looked at the door in confusion. Why is Adam stating to act all weird now? All I did was tell him that I kissed Eli and that I need advise with it on what to do.. I shook my head and walked up the stairs to my bedroom, taking out my phone and texting Alli.

Clare: Hey, I just had Adam here and I told him that I hung out with Eli today and we kissed and then he stated acting weird and walked out looking pissed as ever. I wonder whats wrong with him? :( A few seconds later I got a reply from Alli.

Alli: Oh wow, that's weird. Maybe he was having a bad day or something? And I hear you told Adam about your date before me? How dare you! :(! I chuckled and sighed. Mother Alli..I shook my head and replied.

Clare: I just really needed some boy advise at the moment, and Adam is the closest I got for a guy friend. I'm sorry Alli..I'll make it up to you by hanging out with you tomorrow and telling you every single detail. :)

Alli: EEEEK! OKAY! I'll talk to you tomorrow, Goodnight Clare-bear. ;) I smiled and closed my phone. I think it's time for me to text Adam and see if he's okay. I went throught my phone and clicked on Adam's name.

Clare: Hey, Are you okay? :) A few seconds later he replied.

Adam: Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. I'm going to go to bed now, I'll talk to you tomorrow.

Clare: Okay. Talk to you tomorrow, goodnight.

Adam: Goodnight Clare, I love you. Once he said that I looked at the cell phone blankly. With a shock exspression. And replied back.

Clare: I love you too?  
It's just friendly love right? He doesn't really love me...right?

Author's Note:

I know this is shorter then my other one, but I promise my next chapter will be longer! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Clare's Point of View

I woke up the next morning confused and exhausted. I wonder what Adam ment by he loved me? Hopefully he means it like he is just being an over protective brother to me. I think that's it, so I'm going to leave it at that. I got dressed in this blue jean jacket, blue jeans, and my black boots. Walking to the bathroom I went inside and combed my hair. Putting a pink flower hair clip in it. I smiled at myself in the mirror and walked out, going downstairs to my mother cooking waffles for me.

"Good morning mom." I said with a yawn She turned around with a big smile on her face.

"Good morning sweetheart, what would you like for your lunch today?" She asked sweetly.

"It doesn't matter to me, whatever goes in my lunch will be eaten." she smiled, walked over to the fridge and pulled out ham, carrots, and a melon.

"Would this be good enough for you?" I nodded my head and smiled.

"Yes mom, that's fine."

"Okay honey. Now tell me, what happend between you and Mr. Eli last night? I see that your a little more happier then you useally are in the morning." She laughed. I blushed, I really didn't want to tell her that I kissed him, and then resulting to Adam being pissed off. But It's my mom..and I normally tell her everything; So I guess I will.

"I uh...I went out with him, we studied. And then he drove me home; Then I kissed him." I said quickly

"You want! Oh my! My little Clare bear is growing up! You finally kissed a guy! But sweetie, I thought you weren't into boys and relationships?"

"I'm not..well..I don't know mom. I think I might be, but I'm not sure If I want to give Eli a chance or not, what do you think I should do mom?"

"Well it all depends on if you like him and think he is the right one for you. Do you think that Clare Bear?" She asked while going and grabbing my waffles, laying them on a plate; and giving them to me.

"Thanks mom. And I think I do like Eli..but once I told Adam about what we did, he got..he got mad mom. And I don't know why!"

"Well sweetie we all have known Adam for a long time and remember he was always over protective of you? Remember that once time you went to go study with KC and he tried to kiss you? Then you got scared and told Adam, leading to Adam punching him in the face?" I laughed, remembering that moment.

"Yeah that was the best moment of my life, and I love Adam for it!" She chuckled, and opened her mouth to speak when suddenly the phone rang. She stood up, and grabbed it.

"Hello?" She asked I just finished the last piece of my waffle and decided to text Eli and Adam; Adam first.

Clare: Hey Adam. :D Are we going to hang out with Eli today? :) A few seconds later I got a reply.

Adam: Hey. :) And yes, we are going to hang out with Eli today. the Dot right after school? :D Okay, now time to text Eli.

Clare: Good morning Elijah. ;) You wanna hang out with me and Adam today? :)

Eli: Good morning Blue eyes. :) And sure, I'll hang out with you guys. See you at school. I grinned and hurt my mom yelling on the phone. Um? I wonder what's up? I stood up and stood right next to her, giving her a confused look. She then hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked while raising an eyebrow

"I-It was your father. He wants to come over, but I didn't allow him too. I don't want him here to fight with me and make you unhappy again." She said with a frown. No! No no no no no no NO! He is NOT coming here! The last time he got here the first thing he did was drink beer and got drunk, resulting to him telling me I'm an ugly beast, who has no friends. And then he ripped my homework and yanked my hair really hard! It hurt like a dinosaur!

"NO! Mom..no! He is not coming here! No no no! I don't want the same thing to happen like last time." I said, trying to hold back tears.

"Don't worry honey, I'm not letting him go 10 feet near you or closer; if he does, I'm going to call the cops on him!" I smiled. Now this is what I love about my mom, she always finds a way to cheer me up. Or she is protecting me like Adam does. And I love it!

"Thank you mom." She smiled back and linked arms with mine, and walking towards the door.

"Come on, I'll bring you to school now." We walked out the door and into my mom's car. We got in a drove off; A few minutes later we got there and said out goodbyes. I walked into the Degrassi parking lot, and saw Adam there. I smiled and walked towards him.

"Good morning, We are going to hang out with Eli today."

"Good morning Clare." He smiled.

"Are you okay today? or are you still mad?" He sighed and chuckled.

"Yeah I'm good today. But I swear Clare, if Eli hurts you in anyway possible then I will beat the crap out of him." He growled

"Don't worry Adam, I don't think Eli will hurt me anytime soon. but if he does, then I will sure to tell you first." I smiled. He sighed, taking a deep breath.

"Okay.."

"Okay. Now, Let's go to class!" I said while grabbing his hand and pulling him to English. We walked into Mrs. Dawes room and he sat right beside me, taking out his pen and homework we had from last night. I took out my purple notebook and red pen, opening it; To it having my homework. I finished it last night before going to bed. Good thing too, it was due today. I turned around and looked to see Eli just walking in; I smiled at him while he leaned down and pecked my lips. to my surprise, good thing Mrs. Dawes isn't here. She would have given us a detention. I smiled at him, while he smirked back.

"Good morning to you too Eli." I teased He sat down beside me and said nothing. I wonder what is up with his today? Oh well I'm just going to have to let it go for now. I turned towards Adam and smiled widely.

"Hey Adam, today when we go to the Dot, I think we should go visit the pet store too. I love dogs and I really want one, and I know I'm probably not going to get on for a while but still. Please?" I begged.  
He chuckled and smiled, shaking his head slightly.

"Sure Clare. Sound perfect; I love dogs too." He smiled. I grinned really big and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I could see Eli looking jealous from behind me, I don't know why though. I mean, I'm just friends with Adam and we are nothing more then that. Unless he doesn't know that..  
I could see him getting more jealous as I held him so he turned to me and asked.

"Hey! Don't I get a hug too since I was the one who said that speech to you?" He said while pouting. I laughed and let go of Adam, hearing him groan from the loss. I turned towards Eli and said,

"Well..you were the one who said that, and it was the sweetest thing I have ever heard so..Okay yeah you get one." I grinned He smiled and opened his arms for a hug, I looked around to see if anyone was looking; which they weren't. They were too distracted by Mrs. Dawes coming in and turning off the lights, and playing a movie. Once the movie played and everyone including Adam, was watching it; I leaned down and pecked Eli's lips softly.

"That works too." He smirked I giggled and turned back towards the movie that was playing. The movie that was playing was Charlie St. Cloud. I loved that movie! I watched it with my mom one time, she loved it too. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and saw Eli smirking.

"Yes?" I giggled

"You know, I wouldn't mind if you sat next to me." He whispered and winked

"I don't know Eli, Mrs. Dawes is only right there." I whispered back He chuckled and gave me a cute puppy dog face.

"Please Clare..I'm really cold and I need you to keep me warm." He pleaded I sighed,

"Okay Eli..but if we get caught then I'm blaming it on you." I giggled He smirked, and I quickly moved out of me desk and went and sat on Eli's lap. He was really soft and warm, it made me feel good. I wasn't cold like I was earlier. He played with my hair and stated to kiss my neck softly. I moan quietly, as he kept attacking my neck with kisses. I giggled and said,

"No hickeys okay?" I whispered

"No promises." he winked I stayed quiet after that, having Eli kissing my neck and moving up to my jawbone, and to my earlobe. He licked my ear softly and I moaned again. Causeing him to smirk.

"Clare if you don't moan any quieter then the whole class will find out we aren't watching the movie and making out instead." He said

"Sorry.." I said quietly He chuckled and started nibbling my earlobe. I don't know why I'm letting him do this to me, but it felt sooo good. I was going to stop him but didn't. Now he was done and moved back and continued to lick and kiss my neck. I was really injoying this..until, he dug his lip into my neck and bit gentually. I covered my mouth as I tried to hide a medium moan. I could feel him smirk against my neck and continued nibbling. Moving up a bit to another part of my neck, nibbling here and there. Moving all over the place. I tried to hold back moans but it wasn't working out to well.. he then gave me one lass bite then let me go. I whimpered at the loss, I didn't want him to stop! It felt SO good..I then heard the bell ring and before anyone noticed I removed myself from Eli and grabbed my stuff. Luckly nobody notice that he was making out with my neck the whole class. I looked up to see Adam and Eli both standing there. Adam was smiling while Eli smirked.

"Ready to go?" Adam asked I nodded my head and we all left the school, into Morty and driving away. Eli turned on the music again and I glared at him. He smirked, while Adam laughed.

"Eli..please we talked about this before." I pouted

"Yeah and like I always say before, no." He chuckled I don't know what to do now, I mean, he is pissing me off again. So I sat there trying to think of something to say; Then, I got it.

"Fine then, Adam can I sit back with you?" He smiled and nodded.

"Sure Clare." Good thing we were at a red light, I unbuckled my seatbelt and climbed back with Adam. I sat right next to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and started kissing it. I could see Eli looking through his mirror and looking pissed and jealous at the same time. I could also see Adam's eyes go wide with shock, by my actions.

"W-Wow um Clare, What are you doing?" He said while blushing I leaned down and whispered in his ear,

"Go along with it, I want Eli to turn his music down. So I'm trying to make him jealous; please play along." He nodded his head, and I leaned back. I attacked his neck again and sucked on it, hard. Eli looked pissed from the front and parked at a store, turning around.

"Fine! I'll turn down the music. No will you please stop sucking on Adam's neck?" He frowned I smirked and removed myself from Adam. Giggling as I got to the front of the car again.

"Jealous are we?" I winked He chuckled and smirked.

"Yes I am, oh and for doing that to Adam you need to make it up to me." His smirked growing even bigger. I giggled and smiled. I will make it up to his later, I know for a fact that if I do anything infront of Adam he will kill Eli. That's how much he is protective of me.

"I'll make it up to you later okay?" He pouted and smiled.

"You better!" He gasped And with that, he drove to the Dot. Once we got there, Adam was the first to get out; I raised an eyebrow in confusion. I walked out, with Eli, and looked to see what Adam was staring at. I looked the direction he was looking at and saw no other then Fiona Coyne. I grinned and walked right behind Adam, Putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I think you should ask her out Adam." I whispered.

"I don't know Clare, I mean, it's Fiona Coyne! For crying out loud! I have NO chance with her.." He frowned

"Yes you do Adam! Your very charming, funny, and nice. You'll win her for sure!" I said with a smile.  
Eli walked up beside Adam and said,

"Clare's right Adam, you look like you like her alot."

"I do.." Adam whispered.

"Then go ask her out, and if she says no then you'll find someone else to go with." Adam smirked and nodded his head, He turned towards me and gave me a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek before walking off. I crossed my arms and smiled, as he walked away. I turned around and met Eli's chest. I look up at him and gave him a small smile.

"You know, you still owe me for what you did to Adam." He smirked I giggled and placed my arms around his neck.

"I can't right now, Adam will be back any minute now. But if he gets that date, then I'll make it up to you." I giggled He pouted and frowned.

"Oh come on! I know Adam will be here any minute but I can't wait that long..Please? Just one kiss?" I sighed and kissed him on the cheeck lightly, giggling when I let go. He groaned and frowned.

"No! Not on the cheek! Here." He cupped my face and kissed me sweetly. I smiled into the kiss and pulled away. Right when I did, Adam came back.

"GUYS GUESS WHAT!" He said while grinning like a idiot I removed myself from Eli and walked over to Adam.

"What?" Eli walked over to us and wrapped his arm around me.

"Okay, I walked over to Fiona and I asked her if she wanted to go out with me, and she giggled alot and said yes. Then kissed me!" He said, grinning bigger. I laughed and removed myself from Eli once again and hugged Adam.

"Way to go Adam! Now go find her and hang out." I said, pulling away.

"I will, I just wanted to tell you first." Eli gave him a high five and gave him a quick hang shake. One Adam left, Eli turned to me and smirked.

"Do you know what time it is now, Blue eyes?"

"I think I have something in mind." I winked, smirking back slightly. I grabbed him by his hand and pulled him to Morty. We went inside and just sat there. He turned to me and pulled me in his lap again, but this time faceing him. I giggled and kissed his cheek, then turned over and kissed his other cheek. He smirked when I pulled back and bit my neck.

"Y-you like to do that, don't you?" I asked I could feel him nod his head from my neck. I don't know what to do, so I just sat there, letting him bite my neck. Once he was done I turned to look into the mirror and saw that he put a big mark into my neck. Crap..now I will have to explain why I have a huge size human shaped bite into my neck. He then kissed my jawline, moving up to my ear; nibbling softly. I moaned and put my head down. He let go of my ear, and grabbed my chin gently and pulled it up to make me look at him. He kissed me hard and fast. I kissed him back, putting my hands into his hair. His hair is so soft.. I pulled away and buried my head into his neck. closing my eyes. A few minutes of just sitting there, Eli kissed my forhead lightly.

"I think it's time for us to go home now Blue eyes, your too tired to do anything." He chuckled

"No..I don't want to go home yet. Why don't we go to the park?"

"Sure, Let's go now." I went back over to my seat and he drove us to the park. Once I got there the first thing I wanted to do was go on the swings. I opended the door, and ran out to the swings. I got on one and started swinging. Eli finally caught up to me and went behind me, pushing me on it.

"Thanks for pushing me Eli." I said sweetly

"No problem." He smiled. A few more seconds of him pushing me, I suddenly wanted him to go on the swings with me.

"You can stop pushing me on the swings now Eli, Go on the other swing!" I grinned. He chuckled and moved to the other swing, moving slowly. I looked up at the sky and smiled, I loved it when it's a nice and peaceful day with the sun shining and the clouds being fluffy. Eli turned and looked at me weirdly.

"What are you doing?" He asked, as he raised an eyebrow

"I'm admireing the sky. I think it's peaceful." I smiled. He turned and looked up into the sky as well, and smiled a bit.

"I guess, it's kinda peaceful and relaxing." I frowned and looked down, remembering my conversation with my mom. I wonder if I am in a relationship with Eli? I mean..I let him make out with my neck. I let him touch me..  
But..I still don't know if I want a relationship yet. I looked down at my True Love Waits ring, it was shinning in the sun. I think I'm ready for a relationship; I need to grow up a little. So I asked,

"Eli, are we in a relationship?" I asked quietly. He looked down from the sky, his eyes widening in shock.

"Uh..I don't know. Do you want to be?" He asked softly. I bit my lip slowly, I need to grow up. No more Saint Clare, the one who followed the rules all the time. But I'm still going to follow the 'No sex before marriage' rule though.

"Yes, Yes we are in a relationship." I smiled He smirked and gave me a hug, kissing my cheek softly.

"I'm glad. You don't know how long I wanted to be your boyfriend." I giggled and hugged him, not wanting to let go. A few more minutes My phone rang. I looked at the call ID to see my mom calling me. I removed myself from Eli and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey sweetie, I was going to ask you when you were coming home. Supper will be ready in a half hour." But that's the thing..I didn't want to leave. I was having such a good time. Well..I do have to go home for supper so..

"I don't know why I'm coming home, can you call me when it's ready?" I asked

"Sure honey. Now go have fun! But we are having this coversation later." I could almost see her winking on the other line. I rolled my eyes playfully and smiled.

"Sure mom." We both hung up and the next thing I wanted to do was go on the slide. So I took Eli's hand and pulled him to the slide. He chuckled and went to the bench infront of the slide, watching me like a child.

"Watch me Eli!" I said playfully He smiled and watched me as I went down the slide. but once I got to the ground, I fell head first into the sand. I looked up and could see him laughing at me.

"Hey! What if you fell into the sand? Huh? Then you wouldn't be laughing." I fake glared He smirked and walked over to me, helping me up by picking me up. And laying me on the grass with him. My face into his neck. He kissed my forhead as we layed there. I closed my eyes for seconds and when I opened them, I was in Morty.

"Well hello, sunshine." Eli smirked. I laughed and hit him playfully.

"We are we going?"

"I'm driving you home, your mom called with a text saying to come home. So I picked you up bridge style and carried you to Morty." I smiled, this is what I loved about him. He is too good for me.

"Okay, oh and..thanks again." I lean over and kiss his cheek. He smirked and pulled into my driveway. He went out and went over to mine, opeing it for me.

"Thank you." I smile, thanking him.  
We walked to my door, And I gave him a hug. Pecking his lips softly.

"Thanks for tonight Eli. It was so much fun." I smiled.

" My pleasure, I'll take you out tomorrow. Goodnight Julia." Whoa what? Julia? Who's Julia? I'm no Julia! Who she is!

"Julia? Who's Julia!" His face suddenly fell. His eyes wideing.

"I-I'm sorry..Clare! I didn't mean to call you Julia. She is my ex girlfriend-"

"Oh? So..Your not over your ex! ugh and to think I actually liked you.." I said, tears running down my face.

"Clare no-"

"No! Just don't talk to me anymore..I was right before, I'm not ready for relationships or boys yet.." I said sadly, walking into my house and slamming the door. I could feel my tears falling more and more. My mom called out to me, and I told her that I was going to call Adam and talk for a while. She was okay with it. I went up to my room and took out my cell. I got two calls, and ten text messages from Eli. I ignored it all. I texted Adam instead.

Clare: hey..Eli broke my heart, he called me by his ex's name. :(

Adam: He what! Omg Clare! I'm going to kill him! I smiled, whipping away my tears.

Clare: Thank you, Adam. I'm going to have supper now ttyl. :)

I don't know why he would call me that, but all I know is that I still like Eli. And I'm not giving up until he loves me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clare's Point of View

I still can't believe Eli called my by his ex Girlfriend. I mean, if he wasn't over his ex then why did he go after me? I don't like being used. Let's just say, I won't be seeing him for a while. I woke up from my sleep, and got dressed. I wore a pink long sleeve sweater, since It's cold; light blue jeans, and black boots. Walking to the Bathroom and combing my hair, like I do every morning. I walk down stairs, not seeing my mom there like every morning. Instead I see a note on the table.

_Clare, I had to leave work early this morning, but I put breakfast in the stove for you. I'm not going to be home until Seven tonight. If your going to hang out with Adam or Alli tonight at the Dot or something please be home by 6:30. But don't forget to finish your homework if you have some. Have a good day at school, I'll see you soon._

_Love,_  
_Mom_

I smiled, and threw the note in the garbage. I opened the stove to see a plate of sausages, eggs, and toast. Oh how my mom knew my so well, she knew that's my favorite breakfast. I sat down at the table, plate in hand. And ate. I suddenly forgot that my phone was upstairs, so I got up and grabbed it. I got three text message and two calls. I got one text from Adam, and two from Eli. Both of the calls were from Alli.

Adam: Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come over today? Stay for supper at my house? I promise I wont bring Eli, but I am going to beat him up today. This is perfect, since my mom isn't going to be home. I should ask him to invite Alli too, If he doesn't then that's okay too. I mean, they aren't the best of friends. But still.

Clare: Sure. :) My mom isn't going to be home until 7 today. Which is perfect! We could hang out until 6:30. Could I bring Alli too or no? It's fine if you don't want to. :D Oh and, you don't have to beat up Eli, please don't. I don't want you getting in trouble, so just ignore him okay? I ignored Eli's texts. But checked the voice mails from Alli.

"Clare! We are SOOO hanging out today! I met this new guy today, and he's perfect for you! His name is Tyler, and he's cute and funny. And also nice and smart!" I heard the voicemail, Hmm. Tyler? Sounds cute. But I'm hanging out with Adam today so, I can't. But I'll tell her that when I get to school though. A few seconds of checking my voicemails, I got a text from Adam.

Adam: Sounds perfect. I'll see you at school. And I think it would be good if it was just you and me today, is that okay? And please...Can I please at least give him one punch? :( I giggled and replied,

Clare: No...Please Adam..Do this for me. (Pout face)

Adam: Fine..I'll see you at school. I smiled with satisfaction, knowing he would do anything for me. I finished my breakfast and walked over to the coat hanger, grabbing my black leather jacket. Putting it on. Grabbing my bag, swinging it over my shoulder, I walked out. I'm guessing I'm walking to school today. I grabbed my iPod from my pocket, put the headphones in my ears; and continued walking. I played the song Party At a Rich Dude's House by Kesha. I love that song. while I was listening to my iPod, I was thinking about what to say to Eli if he starts talking to me. All I got so far is telling him that I don't want to put up with being used. Hopefully he'll understand that I don't like being used. I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I didn't know I was at school already. I saw Adam standing there, waiting for me. I smiled and walked up to him, giving him a hug.

"Good morning, Adam, Are you excited for that big test in Math today?" He frowned and let go of me.

"No, I'm not good at math. Good thing there is a Study block before Math." He grinned. I laughed and turned around, when I heard foot steps coming closer to us. It was Eli. Great..just what I need, Him here to explain why he called me by his Ex and that he doesn't feel the same way. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Eli.."

"Clare." He mocked I looked at Adam and gave him a look. He shrugged and left into the school, I followed him until Eli grabbed my arm and turned me towards him.

"What Eli?" I snapped He frowned and didn't let go of my hand. Looking at the ground, I could see he is really sad.

"I didn't mean to call you Julia. It just slipped out." He said softly.

"Who's Julia Eli?" I asked quietly He didn't say anything, just stared at my hand. I could see he was deep in thought. I hope he tells me who she was, If he doesn't tell me who she is I'm going to leave. I don't have time for this, I have Better things to do. He looked up at me, and began to speak.

"Julia..she was the most important person in my life." He said softly. Yeah..okay, well who was she! And are you over her! could you tell me more? I'm like dieing here!

"Okay..but can you tell me if you are over her?" Again, he said nothing. Just stood there, I take that as a no.

"Yeah, I get it. Your not over her. Well thanks for useing me, I know to never see you ever again." I said, I could feel the tears coming again. I really need to stop this, He's not worth it. I tried to move, but his grip on my wrist tighten. Until I yanked my wrist away and walked into the school. I heard him calling out my name, but I ignored him. Walking into Mrs. Dawes class, I sat next to Adam. He turned over and looked at me with a grin. I have never seen him this happy.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" I asked His grin got even bigger, and he pointed over to the left side of the room. I looked over and saw Fiona sitting there waving at Adam flirty. I shook my head and smiled.

"Ohhh. Okay. I forgot to ask you, how was your date with her?"

"It was good, we went to dinner; then I took her to the park. She had lots of fun." He grinned I laughed and took out my notebook.

"Wow, that's really sweet of you Adam. But that doesn't mean that you have to grin like an idiot for the rest of the day." I giggled He chuckled and turned towards Fiona, flirting with her back. I thought I should leave them alone so I went back to doodling on my notebook. I didn't know Eli came in and sat behind me, He poked my shoulder And smoothed it down, making me shiver. He knew I secretly loved his touch, so he put both of his hands on my shoulders and smoothed them down. I shut my eyes and shivered alot. I don't know why I'm letting him do this to me, after all he has done to me. I was so glad that Mrs. Dawes wasn't here, if she saw what he was doing to me she would give us both a Detenchion. And I have never got one before, so why start now?  
I had to stop him before he did something that would make me us a detenchion...He then started to kiss my shoulder. He wasn't helping at all. I turned around and gave him a glare, he smirked and put his hand on my cheek;  
Smoothing it. I closed me eyes, injoying this...No Clare! Snap out of it! You need to tell him that your not injoying this, and that you want him to stop!

"Your just not going to give up, are you?" I sighed. His smirk got bigger and he leaned forward and kissed my cheek lovingly.

"Nope. I want you to know that I like you alot. And Julia is in the past, and I'm not going to let her get to me." I raised an eyebrow and gave him a confused look.

"Can you tell me what happend with Julia?" He frowned, and shook his head no.

"I-I can't..Not yet anyways." Okay, he is really starting to piss me off now. If he doesn't tell me who Julia is, I'm just going to have to stay away from him. Completely ignoreing him in every way, until he tells me.

"Okay then, until your ready to tell me who she is and stuff. Don't talk or lay your hands on me." I said, turning away from him. I heard him sigh, and put his head on my shoulder. He whispered in my ear.

"You and I both know, leaving you alone is going to be hard for me." He whispered I shivered for the thired time today. I just wish he would tell me about Julia, that's all I'm asking. And he says he can't..

"Okay..how about this? You got 2 days to tell me who Julia is, I don't care if it's over text or on the phone. I don't even care if it's in person. I just want to know who she is, and if you tell me; then I'll give you another chance. But if you don't, then I won't." It took him a few minutes to think it over, while he did he smirked and nodded.

"Okay, and once I do tell you; I'll take you out somewhere, somewhere I want to go." He smirked I smirked as well and put out my hand,

"Deal" He smirked and took my hand, shaking it. I looked at my notes and wrote some more, while Eli's head didn't leave my shoulder. I turned a little and looked at him, giggling.

"Yes? Can I help you?" He kissed my shoulder and smirked.

"Nope. Your just so soft, I just don't have the guts to move away from you." He purred in my ear, making my sigh.

"Eli..please. Do you work." I said, half mad half giggling. He kissed my shoulder one last time before moving away from me, I heard writing on a sheet of paper. He must be finally doing his work. Finally..  
I was wrong, he put his head on my shoulder again, and passed me the note that he appartenly wrote on.

"Read it." He whispered, and removed himself from me again. I raised an eyebrow and opended the sheet of paper, reading it.

Blue eyes, I'm going to hang out with you at the end of school. You and Adam, and when I bring you home I'll tell you about Julia. And when we hang out with Adam, I promise to try to be good. ;) If that will help me win you back then I'll do anything, It'll just take time. But I promise I'll try. I'm going to work on my stuff now, see you later my Clare.

-Eli

I smiled, and put the note in my pocket. I knew he was at least trying his hardest to try and win me back, he must like me alot to do all of this for me. I didn't know I was HIS Clare..but if that's what he thinks, then okay. I finished the rest of the paper, and walked up to Mrs. Dawe's Desk. Handing the paper to her. She smiled at me and started gradeing it. I walked back to my desk, and looked over at Adam. Fiona was sitting on his lap. It's a surprised that Mrs. Dawes didn't yell at them yet. I shook my head and smiled, I'm really happy that Adam found the one for him. He really needed to let go a little and find a girlfriend, and he did! I'm so proud of him! I remember when Adam was little and was scared of girls. Except for me, of course. And now he's all grown up, my little Adam, the one who hated girls; is all grown up! A few seconds later, the bell rang. Time for me to go with Adam and hang out with Eli.

"Come on Adam! You can make out later!" I yelled from across the room. Fiona noticed me looking at them, and removed herself from him. Adam groaned from the loss, and walked over to me. Grinning like he did before, like an idiot. I laughed and stood up from my seat, linking arms with his. Eli saw me link my right arm with Adam, and walked over to my left; linking arms. I looked at him, and chuckled.

"Adam, I forgot to tell you, Eli wants to hang out with us too." He raised an eyebrow, and stopped walking.

"But I thought you were mad at him?"

"He said sorry, and would to make it up to me by hanging out with us. Please Adam..." I pouted He looked at Eli, who gave him a puppy face. He sighed and nodded his head slowly.

"Okay, but if he acts like an ass to you or me once, I'll kick him out." I grinned and hugged him tightly. Then letting go, and linking my arms with them again. We walked down the hall and stopped at our lockers. I put the code into the lock and opended it. Looking at myself in the mirror quickly, I put my things into the locker. And closing it, locking it too. I turned around and bumped into Eli's chest. Looking up, I saw him smirk at me.

"How many times are you going to bump into me? I mean, come on Clare, you and I both know my chest is sexy but that doesn't mean I want you against it all the time." He teased I shoved him playfully and continued walking to the exit, with Adam and Eli behind me. I could hear them whispering to eachother, but I couldn't make out what they were trying to say. So I just shrugged and walked over to Morty. Eli unlocked the door, and we all ented the hearse. The first five minutes of the ride was silince. Until Adam's phone vibrated.  
He flipped it open, and read the text. He smiled as he read it. I winked at him and asked,

"Fiona?" I smirked He smiled and nodded.

"She wants to go to dinner at the Dot with me." He grinned but frowned a minute later.

"But..I'm going to say no though, I'm hanging out with you." I smiled and shook my head.

"No Adam, go with Fiona. You can hang out with me anytime at all, and you don't get to with Fiona that often. So go for it!" I winked He grinned and clapped his hands together.

"But what about you Clare? Who are you going to be wi-" He started, but I cut him off.

"Don't worry about me, Adam. I got Eli here to hang out with, he did say he would tell me about Julia later." He unbuckled his seatbelt and moved forward next to me, giving me the biggest hug ever.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" He grinned, pulling away from me. Eli parked in the Dot's parking lot and let Adam out, I pulled down my window and he leaned Down and kissed my cheek. Thanking me again. I smiled and put up my window, watching him go into the Dot. Eli smirked and drove out of there.

"Where do you want to go now?" He asked

"Let's go to...the Park!" I grinned He chuckled and nodded, and drove to the Park. Once we got there, I waisted no time to wait for him. And ran to the swings, jumping on one. Eli caught up with me and pushed me.  
I closed my eyes, as he pushed me higher and higher. I imagined that I was flying, and sighed at the thought. Eli stopped pushing me and went on the swing next to me. I opened my eyes to have him stareing at me, smileing as he did so. I looked at him and our eyes met. We just sat there looking at eachother, not saying a word until Eli broke the silince.

"I think we should go out, somewhere for dinner." He smirked. I took out my iPod and looked at the time, it reading 4:30. I locked my iPod and out it back in my pocket.

"Okay, I am kinda hungry." I smiled. We got up and got into Morty, driving off. Once we got to the Dot, we sat at one of the tables outside. This blond haired waiter walked next to us, and asked us what we wanted. We both ordered a hamburger, and fires with gravy. The lady walked away and I was the one who started the conversation.

"So Eli, once we leave here you going to tell me about Julia. Right?" I smiled He chuckled and took my hand, playing with our fingers.

"Hold on, you have to be patience. You have to try and wait, I need time." I pouted and removed my hand from his, and crossed my arms together playfully. He smirked and put his hands behind his head. The waiter came back and handed us our food, then gave Eli a flirty smile. Eli just nodded, I couldn't help by feel a bit jealous. I mean, look at her! she is trying to act all slutty around him.

"Hey there cuttie, is this your girlfriend?" She asked flirty.

"No, she isn't my girlfriend...yet." He smirked.  
Her face suddenly fell, and I gave her a 'haha you just got rejected' look. She then smiled flirty again

"Oh I'm sorry. But if you don't win her, you know where I am." She said leaning closer to him, sitting in his lap. I could feel my face getting hot in anger. I know Eli called me by his Ex and stuff, but I loved him. and I didn't want anyone near him, but me! I went behind the girl and yanked her hair. Pulling her off of him, and slapped her across the face. The girl gasped and hit me back, and when she did, Eli stepped in and went in front of me.

"Don't you dare hit her! I love this girl, and I don't even know you. and yet you come up to me and like try to rape me!" He yelled She bit her lip and played with the end of her hair.

"But sweetie, I'm a lot prettier and better then that fat ass over there." She said, pointing over at me. I looked down and saw that Eli was getting madder and madder by the minute. He had his hand going into a fist, I pulled his arm and held him back.

"Eli..please. She isn't even worth it." I said

"Oh please, Eli. Don't listen to that fat ass over there, she isn't even fit to look at." She said snotty. Oh! Now it's on! You can me fat? Coming from this slut who tried flirting with my Eli! Oh! It's so on now! I went infront of Eli and punched her out, once I hit her she fell to the floor. She stood up and tried to hit me but I grabbed her hand and punched her out again. Eli just stood there laughing, until the manager came out with the phone. Going to call the police. I looked at Eli with fear and he grabbed my hand and ran to Morty. I looked back and saw the manager yelling at the waiter. I laughed, and got into Morty. Once I got in Eli turned to me and smirked.

"I can't believe you though all of that for little old me." He teased. I crossed my arms and pouted.

"W-well..that girl was bugging us now wasn't she?" I teased back. He smirked and leaned closer to my face, our noses touching. I could feel his breath on my lip.

"No worries, I think it's cool you went through all of this for me." I smiled and looked into his eyes, I was about to move in a little closer when I suddenly remembered what he said to the girl

_I love this girl..._

I smirked and leaned back, giggling when he pouted.

"I just remembered you telling the girl, that you love me? Is that true?" I giggled His face fell, like he thought that I was rejecting him. But I wasn't, he scrached the back of his head. Looking embarassed.

"Uh..Well I didn't mean to say that either..It just slipped out." He said quietly I giggled and smiled, I knew he was lying. So I leaned down and pecked his lips sofetly. When I pulled away his eyes widened in shock.

"Don't worry, I feel the same way. That's why I punched the girl out, I didn't want her near you." I blushed, looking down. He smirked once again, and kissed me again. I look up to see him smileing.

"Well that's good, I was scared you would hate me for a while. But I think now is the time for me to bring you home." I took out my iPod and looked at the time, 6:19. I put it back in my pocket,

"Yeah, thanks for everything again." I smiled giving him a hug, before buckling my seat belt and Eli driving away. I looked out the window and took a deep breath. I hope Adam had a good day, But I don't hope for Fiona getting pregant though. But I know Adam wouldn't do that. But just incase, I got out of my thoughts to Eli singing. I looked at him weirdly before laughing. He looked at me and smirked, before singing again.

"Your not that bad of a singer, you know." I giggled

"Yeah well..I used to take singing lessons when I was little." He chuckled, and pulled into my driveway.

"Well then, you don't hear that from guys everyday." I laughed, and kissed his cheek. I unbuckled my seatbelt and walked out, I was about to go in my house until I heard Eli come out of his hearse. I turned around and saw him pouting.

"Yes?" I giggled He stepped closer and got infront of me, took my hand and kissed it.

"Your mom doesn't get home for another twenty minutes right?" He asked I raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly, confused about what he wants.

"Well, could I come in for a few minutes? I wanna tell your something." I just stood there, shocked. Should I let him in? What does he want to tell me? Slowly I opened the door and stood beside it. He looked at me confused, and I smirked.

"Well...you comin?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He smirked, and walked in. I followed him as we sat on the couch.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I asked, slightly confused. He grabbed my hands, and held them tightly.

"I-I'm want to t-tell you about Julia." He said softly My eyes went wide as I bit my lip. Nodding at him to continue. He licked his lips and continued,

"Julia..Julia was nineteen years old, we both went to the same school before I went to Degrassi. Julia was my everything, she ment so much to me..She gave me her everything, Her necklace, her spare key to her house, her virginity, her EVERYTHING..Then one night, she asked me to come over, I did. Once I did she told me that she cheated on me...With Fitz, I was so pissed, that I went to go kill Fitz. But she told me not to, because she was the one who cheated. We both got really angry at each other, that I punched her living room wall. She got mad at me for doing that that she kicked me out, once she did I cursed and sweared at everything until I saw Fitz, I ran over to him and started punching him lots. Julia saw from her bedroom window and ran out to stop it. When she did she got even more mad at me that she took her bike and biked away, It was dark; so she couldn't see where she was going. Then A car drove by and hit her, killing her. I couldn't believe what I saw. The closest person in my life, dead.." He said, tears falling down his cheek. I gasped in horror, and moved over next to him. Hugging him.

"Don't worry Eli, if you need time to get over Julia then I won't mind giving you that time." I said sadly. He tightened his arms around me, like he never wanted to let go.

"NO! No no no no no! I don't want to wait..Then I'll be even more sad. I need you Clare...your the only one who makes me happy, and the one who makes me forget about Julia. If you weren't in my life Clare..I would be the most horrible guy ever. That's why I NEED you in my life Clare, I NEED you by myside when I think about Julia. I NEED you to be my girlfriend Clare..your my everything now, Julia is gone and over with." He said softly I gasped, he sounded so desperate, like he needed me in his life all the time. and that he didn't want to let me go, or he would die or something..I thought about it for a few more minutes,  
And thought; I don't care anymore about looking up to the rule of not having a boyfriend, he needed me. And I needed him.

"Eli..I'll be your girlfriend again, and this time. I'll never leave you." I said quietly He whipped his tears, and gave me a smile.

"Thank you Clare, I promise to never let you down; and to be the greatest boyfriend you could ever have." He said, smirking slightly He pulled me into his arms again and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back and burried my head into his neck. For a few more minutes, we just stayed there. In each other arms. A few more seconds I pulled away, pulled my iPod out of my pocket and looked at the time. It read 6:45. I bit my lip and sighed.

"You have to go now Eli, my mom will be back in ten minutes." I said sadly, not wanting him to leave. He chuckled and kissed my lips softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, just loving the warmth. We kissed for a few more seconds before I pulled away. And kissed his cheek, and then moving down to his neck, sucking slightly. I heard him moan and groan.

"Clare...I think I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow...girlfriend." He said, smirking. I pulled away from him and kissed him one last time, before saying our goodbyes. I watched him leave my house and into Morty, he waved at me and I waved back. I felt a vibrate from my phone, and looked to see who it was. Adam.

Adam: Remind me to stop being so lovestruck at school tomorrow, I got my first girlfriend today! And we made out alot. ;) I laughed and smiled, typing my responce.

Clare: Sure thing lover boy. ;D I send my reply and closed my phone, my mom was suppost to be back in 5 minutes. So I walked to the kitchen and grabbed an apple, and sat at the table; waiting. I heard the door open and shut when I was half through my apple. I waited a few more seconds then saw my mom walk into the kitchen, smiling when she saw me.

"Hello sweetie, how was your day?" She asked

"My day was good, Eli made it up to me and told me his biggest secret ever!" Her eyes widened and she ran to the chair, sitting down on it, and putting her arms on the table.

"Tell me everything, every single detail. I'm all ears." She said, winking. I laughed and smiled. I'm going to have to tell her everything, she is like my bestfriend anyways.

"Well it all started from today at school..."

And that was my everything...for now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Clare's Point Of view

_"Clare..." He moaned as I licked his earlobe. I could never get enough of this._

_"Shhh, Don't say anything. Just enjoy what I'm about to do to you." I said, He nodded. I moved my lips down to his neck. Slightly nibbling, he groaned at the touch. I put my hands up his shirt and started pulling it up, He sat up a bit and put his arms up. Letting me remove it. I couldn't stop looking at him bare chest, it was like looking at an angel. He pulled my shirt up and I lifted my arms, letting him remove it. Once he removed my shirt, I moved my lips to his chest. Licking and nibbling, he moaned alot and tried to control himself from touching me._

_"You don't know how much I wanted this, I so glad you waited. Now, let me take care of you." I whispered, and moved my lips down farther, He groaned and I smirked._

_"Clare...You don't know what you doing to me, I don't want to be teased anymore." He whispered softly. I removed my lips from his chest, and looked him in the eyes. They were sparkling with love, just like mine. I kissed him once, and he pulled me down to deepen the kiss, I moan at his actions. The next thing he did was surpriseing. He flipped us over so now he was on the top. He smirked, once he saw my aw-struck look._

_"Surprised Clare? To bad It's my turn now." He grinned before kissing my breast and moving up until he reached my lips, Kissing my passionately. I moaned in responce. The he went to pull down my shorts, pulling them down gently. I groaned, I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to do this like right now, I pulled down his boxers and blushed. He smirked, and continued teasing me. His fingers smoothing my stomach. I seriously Couldn't take it anymore!_

_"Please please! I can't take it anymore!" I begged, I wanted to make love right here and right now. He chuckled and smirked._

_"Don't worry I will, but I must warn you; this will hurt a lot." He said, before entering me._

_"ELI!" I screamed_

I suddenly woke up from my terrible dream, how could I possibly have Eli do that to me? Or...how could I want to do that TO Eli! I mean! I'm not ready yet! Or am I..Wait! NO! I'm not ready!  
Don't think like that Clare! I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I turned over and looked at my alam clock. It reading 3:34am in the morning. I groaned and burried my head into my pillow. This has been the worst night ever! One; me having inappropriate dreams of Eli, and Two; me liking it! I would never think of something that bad..I don't know whats wrong with me! I think I'm going insane! I got up from my bed, and walked down stairs. Going to my fridge and pulling out the Juice. I got a medium glass and poured the juice. Once I finished my juice I went back To bed. I hope I don't have another dream about that, I don't like dreaming dirty like that. It took me a few minutes to fall back to sleep, and this time no dream.

The next morning, my alarm clock went off. I looked at the time to see 7:00. I groaned and burried my head into my pillow. I didn't want to wake up yet. But then my mom came in and shook me a little bit.

"Sweetie, come on. Time to get up." My mom said sweetly. I groaned and burried my face into my pillow even more. Remembering the horrible dream I had last night. I sighed,

"I'm up.." I mumbled. She smiled, and smoothed down my hair. Before leaving my room. I pulled my face from my pillow and walked to my bathroom. Washing my face, and brushing my teeth. I walk down stairs and gave my mom a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and handed me a plate, it had chocolate pancakes on it. I thanked her and sat down, quickly digging into my food. My mom walked over to me and smoothed my hair, tucking it behind my ear. I smiled and giggled.

"Honey, I got a date tonight." My mom said, grinning as she said so,

"Oh my gosh mom! That's wonderful! What's his name and where are you guys going today?" I am so happy for my mom, ever since my parents deivorce she hasn't been dating; and It's been five months. I think It's time for her to find a new boyfriend, or something. But that doesn't mean I want another dad.

"We are going to a Chinese Resteraunt, and he is picking me up at six today. So I won't be back until like eight or nine, please lock all doors unless you have Eli, Alli, or Adam over. If you have homework Please finish it before doing anything else. I turst you Clare, I know you won't throw a party or anything." She smiled, while kissing my forhead.

"Thanks mom. And don't worry, I'm probably going to have Adam or Eli over. And I promise I will be careful and safe." She smiled,

"Okay. Now I'm sorry to say, but I have to go to work early and you have to walk to school this morning. Is that okay with you?" I nodded and smiled.

"That's okay mom, I'll be fine." She grinned and kissed my cheek and grabbed her coat, and left the house. I finished my pancakes and put the plate in the sink, grabbing my phone and texted Eli.

**Clare: Goood morning! :) The sun is shinning, the birds are singing, and we are going to have a good day today! :P**

**Eli: Haha, good morning to you too blue eyes. ;)**

I giggled and walked into my bathroom again, grabbed my brush and combing my hair. I noticed my old broken glasses on the counter when I put down my brush. I smiled softly and picked them up. I put them on and looked at myself in the mirror. I never thought I would look like this, I don't think it's me. I removed my glasses and put the back. Walking out, and Putting on my jacket, and walking out the door. The clouds were covering the sun today, and there was no wind. It was kinda perfect, maybe there was a little bit of wind; but not much to ruin my hair. I walked to school and saw Eli waiting there for me. I smiled and hugged him once I got two feet away from him. But then I remembed the dream I had with him and removed myself from him quickly.

"Morning, Eli." I said quickly, he raised an eyebrow and looked at me couriously before shaking his head and smiled.

"Morning Clare," I smiled at him and started walking to my locker. Once I got my things, I closed my locker and saw Adam there; with a huge lip stick mark on his cheek. I grinned and he smirked.

"I finally got a kiss on the cheek from her." I giggled and smirked back,

"But I thought that you like it when she kisses you on the lips?"

"Well, I do. But I wanted a kiss to prove that I got one." He grinned, I laughed and ruffled his hair.

"You don't have to prove it to me, I believed you in the first place."

"I know, but still! It's still nice..." I shook my head and smiled, he can be such a cheesy person. But that's what I loved about him. Eli came over and saw Adam's cheek, smirking as he gave him a high five. Then he turned to me and Pointed at his cheek, implying that I kiss his cheek. I crossed my arms and gave him a fake glare.

"Pleaseeee?" He pleaded, pouting.

"Well..I don't know.." I smirked.

"But Adam got one! That should mean I get one too!" He suddenly gave me the cutest puppy dog pout, I sighed and giggled. Giving it. I leaned in and kissed his cheek lovingly. When I pulled away he smirked.

"Much better." I laughed, and walked with them both to Couch Armstrong's class. I really like Math, I love how hard is it and It's like I'm the only one who can get it. That's what I loved about Math. I took a seat in the back Corner and got out my Math textbook, and a pink pen. Couch Armstrong handed out our assighment and I soon got to work. Adam sat infront of me, while Eli sat behind me.  
But this time, like always; he didn't play with my hair. Which is weird..because he always does. I turned around and gave him a confused look, he smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?"

"I just find it strange, how your not playing with my hair..I mean, I don't mind at all..it feels nice.." I soon realized what I said, and turned around blushing. I probably looked like a tomato..  
God I have issues..I heard Eli chuckle and leaned forward, putting his hand in my hair. I sighed with the touch and closed my eyes, just loving he feeling.

"I just thought you didn't like it when I touched you like that, But if you don't mind the I'll do it more often." I could just feel him smirking, The same smirked I secretly liked. But now I can't get enough of it. Adam turned around and saw our position and chuckled to himself.

"Well well well, don't you two look comfy." He winked, I could feel myself blushing an even more red.

"Ah...Yeah, Um..We should g-get back to w-work now.." I said quickly, slightly embarassed.

"Oh come on, don't be embarassed Clare. It's not like me and Fiona are any better." He laughed, a few seconds later me and Eli joined him.

"Yeah, I guess not." I said through giggles. And with that, Adam turned around and Couch Armstrong came in the class. Class went by pretty fast, probably because all we were doing was review from last week. So we will be Ready for a exam coming up. Me, Adam, and Eli left the class and went to the Cafeteria. We sat at our normal table we sit at, once we sat down Alli came running over to me. Like she needed to tell me Something REALLY important.

"CLARE! There you are! I was looking all over for you! Where were you!" She said breathly

"Uh...I was in Math?" I said, and giggled.

"Oh well, we have SO got to talk missy! Word on the street said that you got yourself a boyfriend and you told Adam before me!" She yelled playfully. I shook my head and smiled..Oh Alli, how you are so protective of me and how you have to know everything before everyone else.

"Yes Alli..we got to talk. But not now, I'm hanging out with Adam and Eli. But I promise I will walk with you to your house at the end of school, my mom will be gone until Eight or nine tonight anyways. She got herself a boyfriend too!" I said, while grinning. Alli clapped her hands together and jumped up and down, screaming.

"Okay! but you better now break your promise missy!" She said with a glare, I wasn't going to deny it. I am excited to talk to Alli, about my dream about Eli. It would be Really weird to talk to my mom about that kind of stuff. So having Alli to talk to was good, and plus Adam wouldn't want me talking to him about this stuff either. Even though he is actually a girl...but that doesn't matter, I love Adam anyways.

"I won't Alli.." She squealed and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you! Okay, see you after school. Meet me outside of the school right when school is over, ASAP MISSY!" And with that, she walked away with Drew. Once she was out of our sight Eli and Adam broke out laughing. Whipping their tears from their eyes, from laughing so much. I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Guys..that's not nice. She may be anoying at times, but that wasn't funny!" Adam was the one to speak first.

"Yeah but Alli acts like your mother! She is so protective of you, I just find that funny." He said through laughs. Eli nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, she makes it act like she doesn't want us to be around you." I huffled and took a deep breath.

"Well I don't care what you guys say, I'm glad Alli cares for me that way." And with that, I walked away; bumping into KC. He looked me up and down and smirked. It Was a cute smirk, but not as sexy as Eli's.

"Hey there, Cuttie. What are you doing baning into me like that?" He said, turning on the charm. I sighed, and shook my head.

"Kc...I told you before, I'm not interestd."

"Oh? And why not? What don't you like about me? I have everthing a girl likes, the brown hair, the body, the sports king, and more." he said, while grabbing my hand and kissing it. I took my hang away, and crossed my arms. I was getting more and more anoyed by KC..I always told him I wasn't interested in him. What doesn't he get by that?

"KC, no. You don't have everything I want. You don't have dark brown hair, you don't wear black, your not funny, even though you think you are. Your not cute, you don't drive a Hearse, you don't listen to metalcore or Screamo, and I don't care if your into sports. Sports isn't my thing." I said happily. I saw Eli from the corner of my eye, and saw he was getting pissed by KC flirting with me. So he got up from his seat and walked over to us, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Besides, I already have a boyfriend." I continued, giving him a peck on the lips. KC's eye widened and he gave Eli a glare.

"SO this is your boyfriend, huh?" He said, I could hear the anger in his voice. But I didn't care. I liked Eli, not KC. Eli nodded and smirked,

"Why? Jealous KC-bear?" Eli mocked, KC's hands went into a fist and he looked like he was going to punch Eli, before his fist could touch Eli I went infront of him and Slapped him, hard.

"Don't you dare think about it Mister!" I yelled, Eli smirked by my actions. But frowned when KC was getting more and more pissed.

"Oh yeah? Little bitch. Take this!" He said, while swinging his fist to punch me in the face. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain, I was about to get punched, and knowing I has nothing to do about it. And I know no one has punched me before so I don't know what it would feel like. A few seconds later, I felt no pain. I opened my eyes to have Eli infront of me and holding KC's Fist. They both looked pissed.

"Don't you dare hurt her! She doesn't need to be punched! This girl right here the is most amazing girl in the whole wide world. And if you dare hurt her, I will send you to the hospatil." Eli growled. KC backs off and leaves us there. Eli turnes around and smirkes. The first thing I do it hug him putting my face into his neck. He gladly hugs back.

"Thank you.." I whispered. I have never been more scared in my life..Having KC almost punch me is scary stuff. But I know I should never be scared when I'm around Eli, because I Know he will protect me. I always feel safe when I'm around him. I think I'm falling more in love with him then I was before, I know I should tell him soon.

"Your welcome." He whispered back. I remove myself from him, and grabbed his hand. As we walked down the halls hand in hand. I remembed that I have to meet Alli outside the school, So I kissed Eli goodbye and walked out the school. Seeing Alli there, phone in hand, and texting someone. I walk up to her and hug her.

"Ready to go?" I ask. She nodded and linked arms with me, and walked to the bus. The bus ride was quiet, with me looking out the window, and Alli texting.  
The bus soon got to her house and we both got off and linked arms again. One we got inside, we went to her room and I sat on her pink fluffy bed. Alli took off her Light Blue jean jacket and hung it up of her door hanger, then went and sat next to me. Crossing her arms and smirking.

"Now, Tell me everything. Clare-bear." She winked. I laughed and grinned,

"Well I have been having those dreams, Alli..and I don't know what to do. Their really wrong.." I said softly.

"What where they about Clare? I mean, they can't be that bad.."

"Oh but they are! I had a dream last night...that I was with Eli...and we were..having sex. I woke up before it could go any further, I was terrfied! I didn't know what to do Alli.." Alli gasped and covered her mouth her her hands.

"Oh Clare..That's nothing. that's just you thinking about something that you don't want. Don't worry, it happend with me too. When I was with Johnny. But mine were worst." I gasped too, I can't believe I'm not the only one who was having those dreams. I'm glad I'm not alone, but it's still creepy.

"Oh my Alli...Well I don't know what to do! I don't want to have another dream about it! and the worst part is, I don't even think about it!" I said, I don't...or at least I don't think so..

"Oh Clare, that's just all about becoming a woman. Every girl goes through it." She said, while smiling. I smiled back, and hugged her.

"Thank you for listening Alli."

"Anytime, Clare. Try not to worry about it, okay?"

"I wont, Alli. I won't." I said, while grinning. The rest of the time we gossiped and texted with our phones and talked about our wonderful boyfriends. We talked so much, that we lost track of time. I looked at Alli's Blue alam clock and saw that it was seven o'clock.

"I think it's time for me to go home now. thanks for hanging out with me Alli, I had lots of fun. Like we did when we were little." I said, grabbing my pink jacket. Putting it on and going over and hugging her. Then, walked out the door and walked home. When I got home, I went into my kitchen and grabbed a pack of Mr. Noodles, from the pantry. I cooked my noodles and put them in a bowl. I brought the noodles to my room and sat on my bed, and texted Eli.

**Clare: Hey sweetie, what's up?" :)** I took a bit of my noodles and got a reply.

**Eli: nothing much, doing my homework. As surpriseing at that sounds..I miss you. :( What are you doing?**  
I giggled, he never does his homework. He must be some bored without me..

**Clare: Wow you must be some bored. :P And nothing much, eating Mr. Noodles. And awwah! I miss you too :(**

Is it weird that my heart flutters when I talk to him? I feel like I have to tell him I love him now, but it would be better if I told him in person. I wrote an 'I love you message' and was going to send it, but I wanted to tell him in person. So I deleted it. It didn't take long for Eli to reply, but it was short.

**Eli: Yes I am, :P and must be fun. I want to see you.** Before I replied, I looked at the time and saw that it was 8:05pm.

**Clare: I would love too, but my mom will be here in a few minutes. I'll hang out with you tomorrow? I really wanna see you.**

**Eli: Sure thing blue eyes, goodnight. I'm going to bed now. **

I bit my lip when I read out his reply, I have the nerve to say goodnight I love you..but I didn't want it to be awkward so I just put a simple goodnight. Once I replied I heard the front door open and shut. My mom's home, and now I could tell her about my day. I walked down the stairs, bowl in hand, and smiling. I walked into the kitchen, and frowned when I saw him...my dad, sitting at our table with a small box of chocolates in his hand. He smiled when he saw me, I gave him a small smile back.

"Clare! Oh my god, you have gotten so much older! Your beautiful!" He said while grinning, He walked over to me and hugged me tight. I didn't hug back though. All those questions were going through my head. What's he doing here? Why didn't he call, or tell me some how? Why did my mom let him in when she told me she wouldn't?  
And this is the first time I have seen my dad in months, and never have he ever called me pretty or beautiful. Something must be up, he must be hiding something.

"H-hey dad, I haven't seen you in a while." I said awkwardly, I looked over at my mom and she gave me the 'I swear I didn't plan this' look. My dad let go of me and smiled.

"I know, and I'm sorry you didn't Clare-bear. I really wanted to see you, I was just busy all the time." All I could do is stare at him. That's bull. Even if he was busy all the time He could at least still keep in touch with me! But no, he didn't call or nothing! Even if he did call, he didn't ask how I was or how I have been doing. All he called for was to ask my Mom for money.

"Ahuh.." I said coldly.

"I got some chocolates for you." He said, while smiling. Changing the subjet. He handed me the chocolates, and I gave him a fake smile.

"Thank you. Dad," He nodded his head and smiled.

"Open it." I looked at him for a few seconds and slowly, ever so slowly, opened the chocolate box. I lifted the red colored box and saw all kinds of white and brown chocolates Shaped as hearts. There was an envolope in it too, I grabbed the envolope and opened it. Reading it.

Clare Bear, I know I haven't seen you in a while, but I swear I will take you out for your birthday tomorrow. We will do whatever you wanted. I really hope I will keep in touch with you, my Clare.

Happy Birthday, Dad. That whole letter pissed me off. One; it didn't say any I love you or I missed you. and two; it's not even my birthday! The month right now it May! And my birthday is March 5th!  
I'm sorry to say dad, but your two months late! I was so angry that I ripped the letter apart. His smile he had on when he saw me open and read it, was no a frown.

"Why don't you like it Clare?" He asked, I could see the anger/sad in his voice.

"Because dad! It's not even my birthday for one! and two, you didn't even tell me you love or missed me! Do you not love me or something!" I snapped. My dad looked confused, While my mom just stood there.

"Oh? It's not your birthday? Then who's was it today then? My girlfriend's? Or my mom's? Or-" I was so pissed now! I can't believe he came all the way over here to make me feel bad Again!

"NO Dad! NO! It's not my stupid birthday!" I said, letting my anger out. He just looked at me for a few seconds then looked at my mom.

"Oh. Then can I have some money then Helen? I wanted to go out and buy some stuff for me and-" He started but I cut him off.

"NO DAD! You can't just take mom's money like that! Now you can take your jacket and get out! Wow, I can't believe I almost thought you changed and were here for me for once." I yelled, As I got his jacket, threw it at him, and pushed him out the door. Before I let him leave I yelled out to him.

"Now don't come near me or my mom ever again or I swear to god, I will call the cops on you!" And with that, I slammed the door shut and locked it. The next minute my mom broke down crying and I walked Over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Shh..Don't worry mom, I won't ever let dad come near us anymore." I said, softly.

"I'm so sorry I let him in Clare..I don't know what he did to make me let him in, oh wait! He made it sound like he cared..I'm sorry honey, I won't ever let it happen again."

"It's alright mom, Dad can be like that. We all know what he's like." I said, hopeing to cheer her up. She looked up at me and smiled,

"Thank you sweetie. I'm going to bed now, I have to wake up early again tomorrow. Have a good night sleep honey." She said, and she leaned down and kissed my forhead.

"Night." I walked up the stairs and layed on my bed. I picked up my phone that was just laying there, and checked to see if I had any messages. None. I yawned as I plugged my phone into My charger and dragged my feet to my closet and picked out pink pajama pants, and a light pink top with a bunny. I changed into my clothes and went to bed.

**3:30 in the afternoon.**

"So tell me why again your dad came to your house?" Eli asked me as we were walking through the park.

"My dad came in with my mom, and he thought it was my birthday. And wanted to give me chocolates, but the card didn't even say I love you or anything...Just happy birthday, Dad. But it wasn't even my birthday! And then he asked my mom for money like he always does. And right after I got pissed at him and kicked him out."

"Wow, I didn't know you had a bad side." Eli said, as he smirked. I blushed and looked away.

"I-I don't have a that bad of a bad side..It's just that I don't use it alot. Only when I'm pissed at my dad or something."

"Don't worry, I think it's cute." He said, as he leaned down and kissed my cheek. I smiled and continued walking through the park, Then I saw a swing set and ran over to them. And swinging on a orange colored swing, while Eli got on a black colored swing.  
As we were swinging, we didn't saw anything. The only thing you could hear was the wind in the background. I love days like this, windy and cold. While the sky is white. I closed my eyes for a few minutes, just injoying the peacefulness. I would have stayed there all night until I fell out of my swing, and landed in the grass.

"Ow!" I said, as I rubbed my head. Eli laughed at me, and went over and picked me up. He carried me to the slide and placed me on the yellow slide.

"I think I should bring you home now Clare, I would love to stay longer but I can't. Mrs. Dawes is begging me to finish my homework and if I don't I will get exspelled. And I don't want that!" He said, and smirked.

"Okay, I should go home anyways. My mom wants me to help her with supper." He nodded and turned away from me, without him knowing I jumped on his back. He wabbled a little bit but didn't fall, as he gave me a piggy back ride to Morty. As we drove in Morty I thought to make a conversation.

"Was Julia your first girlfriend?" I asked. He looked at me and took a deep breath,

"Yes, Julia was my first girlfriend. She was the closest person to me in my life. But now that I got you, your the closest person." He said, and smirked. I leaned up and kissed his lips softly, And giggled.

"Well, aren't I lucky?" We both laughed as Eli got to a red light.

"Yes, yes you are. Very lucky to have someone as sexy as me. and I'm lucky to have someone as hot and sexy as you." I looked at him with awe, and his smirk got bigger.

"Thanks, I guess I am lucky." I said through giggles. And after that, the rest of the ride was quiet. Until he got into my drive way, before I got out of Morty I knew I had to tell him now. I mean, we have been through a lot. And I'm pretty sure after all he has done for me he loves me back. So I moved closer to him and hugged him, and he hugged me back. Then I whispered in his ear,

"I love you." I said happily, I'm really glad I thought of telling him now, but I wonder if he is going to say it back? He better..  
but no, he doesn't say it back.

"W-What?" I pulled away from him and frowned.

"I said...that I loved you..Don't you love me back?"

"That's the thing Clare..I don't think I love you back." Oh my god...I can't believe he doesn't love me back! After all we have been through! I knew I should have went for KC..  
I could feel tears coming down my cheek, he saw them and shook his head quickly.

"No! I mean..I don't know! Of course I love you back..or do I? I don't know.."

"Smooth Eli...Really smooth." I said, as I opened the door to Morty, and slammed it shut. I walked slowly to my house as I heard Eli's voice from behind me.

"I do love you Clare! I thought you were Julia for a minute! I'm so sorry Clare, Please come back?" I got up to my steps and turned around with tears all over my face.

"No! It's too late Eli, you said you were over Julia! And this is the second time mistaken me with her! It's obvious that your not over Julia yet! So call me when you are over her!" And with that, I ran inside to my house and slammed the door. I turned around and fell down with my back against the door, my mom heard me slam the door and came into the porch and saw me there. She ran over and hugged me. Now this time it's not my mom who came home crying, it was me.

"Oh honey! What's the matter?" She asked, as I cried into her shirt.

"I-I told him that I l-loved him m-om!" She rubbed my back as she held me close.

"Oh dear, and he didn't say it back?" I nodded and continued,

"Yeah..but this time, not only did he not say it, but he told me he didn't love me!" This time I was crying like mad, as she rocked me back and forth.

"Oh sweetie...you must be so heartbroken..I had that happen to me once, he ended up making it up to me later. Maybe that's what Eli will do?" She asked, trying to comfort me. I nodded and let go of her and whipped my tears with my sleeve.

"Yeah..maybe. I'm going to lay down, get all this Drama off my mind. I'll see you after?" She nodded, and kissed me once. I smiled, and walked to my room. I looked at my phone and got a text from Eli, Sigh...If he is trying to explain why he he didn't love me, then I'm not going to listen. I don't have time for this.

**Eli: Clare...I'm soooo sorry, I really do love you.**

**Clare: Too late now, Eli. Try saying that to another girl now, because I'm done.**

So..I kinda lied, I won't be able to have Eli not in my life. He protects me and stuff, I need him! But I'm too pissed off at him to even go near or talk to him at the Moment. I quickly changed and layed in bed, and closed my eyes.

_"Mmmm Clare, please. You don't know what you do to me." He moaned as I lick his stomach. I already had his shirt taken off and he already had mine, we layed there for a few more seconds. Before he got on top of me._

_"Now, let's finish what we did before." He purred as he took off my skirt, and panties. I moaned and took off his jeans and black boxers._

_"Eli...Please go slow this time? You hurt me really badly last time.." I said shaking like crazy. He nodded and smirked, before entering me in a hard thrust. I screamed and groaned._

_"I said slow!" He didn't listen to me though, he kept on pumping into me hard and fast. It really hurt!_

_"Too late, blue eyes. I always get what I want, and right now, I want this to go MY way." He said, before I could answer he kissed me deeply before pumping into me more._

_"ELIIIIII!"_

I woke up again from my horrible dream, when I looked at the clock is was 5:30am. Why do I keep having those dreams? I'm not ready, and we all know that! Or maybe I'm telling myself wrong, and maybe Alli was wrong too...

Maybe I do want this...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Clare's Point of View

**The next Morning**

"Clare, we are going to be having new neighbours!" My mother told me as she came into the Kitchen. I looked up from my ceral and smiled.

"Really? Who!" I asked. My mom came over and sat at the table with me, she pulled out a number from her purse and handed it to me. The writing was in red pen and it read The Montgomery Family. And a phone number right next to it.

"Oh awesome! I wonder if they have any kids? Because if they have a little kid I would love to babysit him or her, or if they have a child my age that I could befriend?" I said, getting excited. My mom laughed and I passed her back the phone number.

"Well, we will just have to wait and see. They will be here tomorrow around noon, and we are going to welcome them to the neighbourhood." She said, grinning. I was about to reply when the phone rang. I quickly got up from my seat and went to go grab it, The phone said 'unknown number'. I raised an eyebrow, Who could be calling here By unknown number?

"Hello?" I asked. I could hear music in the background.

"CLARE!" The person yelled. I smiled and gasped, oh my god! This can't be happening! Oh my godd! I'm soooo happy now!

"DARCY!" I still can't believe this is happening! I haven't heard from Darcy in years! And now here she is calling me and mom! Could this day get any better!

"Hey little sis! I just wanted to call and say that I'm coming home in a week! And I'm going to be staying for two weeks! since my boss let me on holidays!" I screamed and jumped up and down. OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! Looks like this day can get better!

"Oh my gosh Darcy! That's great!"

"Yeah! But Clare.." She said, with worry in her voice.

"Yeah Darcy?" I hope she didn't get raped again or I will kill the guy who did it! No one does that to my sister~!

"Well...you know that little girl Denise I used to babysit? The one year old girl?"

"Yeah..?"

"Well..her parents just died a few years ago, and I took care of her. Until she started calling me mom...Then I told her I wasn't her mother, and she's five now by the way. And I kinda told her...YOU were her mother..and now you have to watch her. I'm soooo sorry Clare! I panicked! But could you please do this one thing for me? Please? I'm going to bring her over when I come." After she said that I just stood there..How could I watch a five year old! I'm still in High school! But I do love kids...but I'm still in High School! But I guess it wouldn't hurt..I mean, I know how busy Darcy can be. She really doesn't have time for kids; alright, I'll do it.

"Clare?" Darcy asked, with guilt in her voice now.

"No Darcy, I'm still here. And yes, I will take care of Denise for you. But what should I do if she asks for her father?"

"I'm pretty sure you'll think of something Clare, I mean, you have a boyfriend right? Maybe you could ask him to be the father?"

"S-sure." I heard her squeal, and jump up and down.

"Thank you Clare! I promise I will pay you back! I'm going to go now, talk to you later hun!"

"Bye Darcy, talk soon." And with that, I hung up. My mom just looked at me confused.

"What did Darcy say? you sound pretty shocked when you talked to her."

"She said that she is coming home in a week, and staying for two. But she also said, that I had to take care of that little girl she used to babysit." She just stood there, shocked. Like I was.

"Oh my Clare..I'm glad Darcy is coming back, but you taking care of little Denise? I don't think your ready for that.."

"No mom, I am ready to look after a little kid. Denise isn't one anymore, she is five. And I think I am mature enough to handle a little kid. Pleaseeee mom?" My mom just sat there, she looked like she was in deep thought. After a few minutes of just sitting there and saying nothing, she shook her head and sighed. Giving in.

"Okay Clare..I trust you enough that you can take care of her, I also think your mature enough. But please, take good care of her." She said, smiling.  
I grinned and thanked her, I hugged her really tight. I also thought that I should tell my mom about the dreams I have been having. I think now would be a good time.

"Hey mom." I ask, I hope she takes this well. I mean, It's kinda embarassing; but I hope my mom understands. What am I saying? Oh course she will understand! She is my mother!

"Yes dear?" I took a deep breath and started,

"Okay, Well..last night I have been having some really wrong and gross dreams."

"Really? Like what?"

"I had a dream..that I was..having sex with Eli, and I wasn't even thinking about it! And you and I both know that I am right ready yet! Or I am...wait, no! Ugh..I'm not sure mom..What should I do?"

"Oh honey. That's nothing to be embarassed about, it's just a dream. And plus, I know your not ready and when you are I'll know just by looking at you. And right now the dreams your having is Only from you being guilty over something, or you miss someone really bad." I sighed and frowned, I miss Eli. Really badly, I can't stand not being with him. It's really lonely.. I just wish I could See him again, since today is a Saturday I'm going to find Eli, say sorry, hug him, and ask him to be the father of the little girl Denise.

"Well you see, that's the thing. When I told you that Eli didn't love me, he told me right after, but I didn't believe him. But now I know, and I'm guessing the reason why I have been having the dreams was Because I miss him."

"Yes sweetie, that's it. I'm going to work now, why don't you go find Eli and make up?" She said, as she came over and kissed my forhead. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Thanks mom, I will." She smiled at me and left the house. Before I go see Eli I got to clean up a little bit, get dressed, then go to his house. Too bad I don't know where he lives..  
But I'm pretty sure Adam knows! I'll text him and ask him when I get dressed. I got dressed and texted Adam, asking him if he knew were Eli lived. A few minutes later he replied and told me. I thanked him, and walked out of my house. Once I got to Eli's house, I knocked on the door and saw no other then Eli Goldsworthy. Once he saw me, his smirked turned to a frown.

"Clare.." Okay, time to straighten things out.

"Eli, I know you loved me and I'm sorry I said I didn't believe you when really I did. And I love you too, but right now I need a favor." I said quickly. He smirked and shrugged. Chuckling slightly.

"What is it blue eyes?"

"Well...my sister, Darcy, called today. And she told me that the little girl who she used to babysit's parents died, and so she started taking care of her. But then Denise, thats her name. Started calling her mom, and she told her that she wasn't her mom and when she asked who was she said me, and now I have to take care of her. And pretend that I'm her mother, now here's what I want.  
I want you to be the father. Can you please do this for me Eli?" He stood there and thought about it, once he was done. He kissed me once, and smirked.

"Wow blue eyes, I didn't know you wanted us to be parents so badly, but yes I'll do it." I smiled and hit him in the arm playfully.

"Thank you Eli, you don't know how much this mean to me and my sister." I said, as I kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around me and smiled. I looked into his eyes and saw love and passion in them. Sigh..Let's try this again.

"I-I love you Eli." He smiled and hugged me, lifting me up and spinning me around.

"I love you Clare." He said softly. I grinned and kissed him deeply, I kissed him so deeply that he almost fell to the ground, but I caught onto his neck and pulled him up. A few seconds later, I pulled away and let go of him. We sat down on his steps and talked. I told him about the new neighbours that are coming and how I am going to welcome them. We sat there for two hours, talking. Until I looked at the time on my cell and got up to leave.

"Want me to drive you home? It's getting pretty dark anyways." He asked as he looked up into the sky, I did the same and smiled.

"Sure. Come on let's go." We got into Morty and drove to my house. Once we got there I kissed him of the cheek and was about to get out, when suddenly Eli tugged on my arm and pouted. I giggled and removed his banks from his eyes.

"Yes?"

"That not good enough, I want a real goodnight kiss." He pouted some more and I leaned over and pressed my lips to his softly, moving slowly. I could feel him smirk in the kiss, I pulled away a few Seconds later and say goodnight to him again. I got out of Morty and walked into my house, leaning against it and sighing with happyness. I could really get used to this.

**The next Day**

As I walked down the halls of Degrassi, I got to caught up in my books that I didn't notice that I bumped into someone. Until my books fell to the floor.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know where I was going!" I said, looking up at the person, I saw no other then KC. I crossed my arms and breathed deeply. He flashed me a smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey Clare..I was willing to apologize for yesterday. I didn't mean to go off on you like that. The turth is, the reason I did it was because..I like you Clare. I like you alot." My face sofeten and I gasped. He can't like me! I'm already dating Eli! And he knows that! Ugh..I don't know what to say, I mean, don't get me wrong. KC Is cute..but nothing like my Eli. But KC has big anger issues. I don't want to go out with someone who will only get mad at me all the time, and treat me badly. I need someone who will treat me right, like Eli does.

"O-Oh uh..that's really nice of you KC..But you know that I'm dating Eli." He looked at me pleading eyes, and he took my hand in his, and kissed it.

"I know Clare, but I don't want you to date Eli, I want you to date someone who is not too bad for you. like me." He said with a grin. I sighed and took my hand back. He frowned and sighed as well. I saw Eli from the corner on my eye, he was half way down the hallway and was glaring at KC. He marched down the hallway and stood right infront of me.

"What do you think your doing KC?" Eli snapped, jealousy in his voice. KC glared back and looked over at me.

"I was just telling Clare how I think that your too bad for her, and how I think I would be better for her then you ever would." The more he said the more Eli got pissed off. I looked down and could see Eli's hand going into a fist. I grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear.

"Please don't Eli..He's not wort it." After I said that, I could feel Eli's hand softening. He turned around and looked me in the eyes. He sighed and nodded his head. While KC Just laughed and moved Eli out of the way, standing right infront of me. "Yeah, just listen to your little girlfriend Eli. But one you break her heart I will go for her and take her virginity." He said, with a smirk. I gasped and slapped him across the Face, hard. While Eli turned him around and punched him. KC fell to the ground and groaned in pain. He stood back up a few seconds later and was about to punch Eli back, but I stood in front of him, stopping him.

"You will NOT hurt Eli! Don't you dare think about it or I'll get Mrs. Dawes out and she will bring you to the office." He laughed at me, for sticking up for Eli. I slapped him again this Time it was harder then the last time. He groaned in pain and anger. And was about to punch me when Couch Armstrong saw what he was doing, and hurried over to us and grabbed KC's arm. And dragged him to the office. I sighed and turned around to look at Eli. He was still smirking from when I stuck up for him.

"I didn't know you like me so much that you would stick up for me blue eyes." He teased, I glared at him and hit his arm playfully.

"I didn't know you got so jealous Goldsworthy." This time it was my turn for me to smirk. His face softened and he looked down at the ground, embarassed. I giggled and took his face into my hands.

"Don't worry, I like jealous Eli. It's sexy." I winked. Kissing him once. When if pulled back he smirked. I smiled at this and walked with him to the next class.

At the end of school, Adam walked me home. He asked me how my day was, I simply told him that it was fine; not even mentoning the whole fight between Eli and KC this morning...  
Eli had to go home early today, so I walked home with Adam. I already told him about Darcy and how she is coming home and the whole Denise thing. He was pretty shocked when I mentoned I was going to be a mother for a while.

"So...how do you feel about having to take care of a little kid?" He asked, as we walked down the street.

"It's not that bad..I mean, It's only for a little while right? It's not like it's going to be forever right?" He nodded his head and took a deep breath.

"I know..but it sounds weird to have my best friend is the whole wide world say that she is going to be a mother even though she isn't pregant."

"I know, it sounded weird for me too. But I'm going to have to live with it, I'm doing this for my sister." As we were walking, we finally reached my house.

"Yeah...I'll text you later okay? Have a good night Clare."

"Bye Adam, text me." And with that, I walked into my house. I didn't see my mom, but I did see a note on the table.

_Clare, Will be home around 5. The neighbours will be coming around 6:30, and that means we will help them out. For now, there is a chicken with rice in the stove for you. Do any homework before anything else,_

_Love, Mom._

I smiled, and walked over to the stove. As I opened it, I saw a plate with chicken and rice. I put it on the table, and was about to dig in, when I heard the door bell ring. I raised an eyebrow and went to go open the door, I opened it to see no other then...KC.

"What are you doing now KC? Stalking me?" He didn't reply he just grabbed my waist and leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I pulled away and slapped him for the third time today.

"What are you doing!" I squeaked

"I really like you Clare...and I will do anything to let you be mine. Please Clare?"

"NO KC! No..I'm not going to be your girlfriend, and I will never be! I'm going to call Eli and get him to come over." I said, before running into my house and grabbing my cell. I looked for Eli and pressed talk. KC ran after me and grabbed my arm.

"No Clare! Please hear me out..I really want you to be my girlfriend." I didn't say anything, just glared at him.

"Hello?" I heard Eli say, but me and KC didn't seem to notice.

"Clare please...just please be my girlfriend and dump Eli."

"No KC! Just leave me alone! Don't touch me like you did before!" Eli heard our whole conversation, and began to speak.

"Clare! Clare? I'm coming!" I heard him say, while me and KC were still fighting.

"Clare, how many times do I have to beg? I'm going to keep begging until you say yes, and there is nothing you can do about it!" He just doesn't give up..does he?

"No...KC! I will never like you because one, you have anger issues. Two, you stalk me! and three, you won't leave me and my boyfriend alone!" By now, he had me pressed up against the Wall. With his hands over my wrists. I screamed and kicked.

"NO KC...NOOOO..." I heard my front door open again, and this time it was Eli. I sighed with relief and kicked KC in the leg. Eli came running over to me and putting his arm around my waist, bringing me close.

"Leave her alone KC. She will never like you, no one will. Only this slut who will agree to you doing her!" Eli sounded pissed and jealous at the same time. KC groaned and kicked Eli in the nards. He went crashing down to the ground and groaned in pain. I gasped, and looked at KC. I then walked over to my mom's red high heels, put them on, and walked back over to KC smiling. He rasied an eyebrow and smirked even bigger once he saw the heels. I think smirked myself and kicked him so hard in the nards. This time, it was KC's turn to go crashing down to the ground. But This time it hurt KC way more then Eli, once Eli saw what I did; he smirked and laughed at KC. I picked up KC by the arm and kicked him out the door. I went back to Eli and leaned down to his hight, hugging him. I could feel him smiling against my shoulder. We stayed like that for a few minutes, until I heard my mom's car pull into the drive way. I let go of Eli for a few seconds and yelled out a "Hello" to my mom, she walked to the kitchen, and that's when I put Eli back into my arms. My mom walked to the living room, and saw me and Eli.

"Oh my goodness! What happend to you sweetie?" She asked, looking over at Eli.

"Nothing mam..I just like sitting on the floor.." I looked at him and chuckled

"KC stalked me into the house, and he demanded me to be his girlfriend. I didn't like it so I called Eli, and he came over and tried to help me. But KC kicked him, so I kicked him back. Thats all." She laughed and helped me help Eli up.

"I'm so sorry to hear that sweetie, do you want anything?" Eli shook his head and smiled.

"No thank you Mrs. Edwards. I was just leaving, I just wanted to know that she was safe."

"Thank you Eli, Clare will see you tomorrow in school." she said with a smile. I smiled and held on to Eli's hand, holding it tightly. He nodded, and we both walked to the door. To say our goodbyes. I kissed Eli once on the lips, before he left for Morty. I walked back to my mom and she raised an eyebrow at me and winked.

"He seems nice, is that the Eli you were telling me about?" I blushed and looked at my feet, holding my arm bashfully. I nodded slowly and she laughed.

"Well you should invite him over for supper sometime, but right now; let's go help the neighbours. Their here. Look!" She said, as she pointed at the window. I looked over at the window and saw a big white moving truck. I grinned and walked out the door, with my mom following behind me. I saw a blond haired woman that lookes to be in her 30's and a brown haired man that looked the same age come out of the truck, followed by a little boy that looked to be eight years old. My mom and I walked over to the family and Welcomed them.

"Hello, my name is Helen Edwards and this is my daughter Clare. We live right next door." My mother said with a smile. The woman smiled back and stuck out her hand.

"Hello, my name is Cindy and this is my husband Jimmy. And this here, is my son, Cody." She said, my mom shook her hand. And then she turned to me.

"You have pretty eyes, love." Cindy said with a smile. I blushed and looked at the ground.

"Thanks.." When I looked back up, I saw Cody look at me with a grin. I smiled, and ruffled his hair.

"Hello cuttie. My name is Clare, what's yours?"

"Your hot." I gasped and laughed.

"CODY! Come unpack your stuff, and come pick your bedroom!" I heard Cindy yell from the house.

"Coming!" He turned around and yelled. Then turned back to me.

"See you later babe." And with that, he walked into his house. I just stood there blankly, not knowing what to say. I can't believe a little kid that is younger then me, is hitting on me! I got out of my thoughts from my mom yelling out to me, telling me to come help them. I shook my head, and walked into the house. An hour and a half later went by and we only had Cody's room left, they said that they don't need help anymore with Cody's room. And that they are really glad that we helped them out. Cindy said after a week of getting used to the place, that I would have to walk Cody to school everyday, since his school is just down the street from mine. I told her yes, and that I would be more then welcomed to walk Cody to school. Then it turned Eight o'clock, and me and my mom walked back to our house. Once we got there I finally got to eat my supper in peace, without KC or anyone walking in on us.

**Friday Night**

I can't believe I week has went by already, time sure does fly by. This week was good for me and Eli, we went on dates and even stopped KC from coming near me! Eli called the cops on Him once he stalked us to the park and harassed me, so now KC is going to jail for harassment. I felt really happy now that I found out KC won't be bothering us anymore. But also really confused, why would KC be so obsessed with getting me to be his boyfriend? I don't know, but what I do know is, I will never like him and I won't let him bother me anymore! It was now Friday night, and It was 7:45 at night. And I was up doing my homework, until I heard the door bell ring. I got up from my bed and walked down stairs, my mom was in her room sleeping and I didn't want to wake her, so I quietly went to the door and unlocked it. Opening it slowly, that's when I saw the one person I would least exspect to see!

"Clare!" The person yelled out.

Oh my god.

**Auther's Note:**

Can you guess who the mystery person is? ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Auther's Note;**  
**Hey, I think this story will come to a stop soon. I'm not getting alot of reviews, but I will start a new story when I idea to to mind. I love all the review by the Way, their awesome! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. It means so much! I think maybe one or two chapters until it ends, But until then;**  
**On with the story!**

Chapter 8

**Clare's Point of View**

"Darcy!" I yelled.

I stood there to see Darcy and a little brown haired girl, she had her hair up in piggy tails. Her hair was down to her leg, and she looked like a pretty little girl. I hope she is nice, and not a brat. I smiled down at her and bent down to her hight.

"Hello. You must be Denise," She screamed and hugged me half to death.

"Hello mommmy! I can't believe I actually get to meet you, I don't know why I was staying with your sister. But I'm happy to be with you now!"

"You were staying with her because I uh...left for a while and wanted her to take care of you, while I went out for a little trip. But I'm here now! and will stay with you forever!" She smiled at me and I stood up again and hugged Darcy. When we pulled away I walked them both into the house, showing them the Kitchen, the living room, guest room, bathroom, and my room. Denise asked me where will she be sleep and I told her that she would sleep with me. And Darcy will sleep in the guest room. Things were going fine until, "Hey mommy, where's daddy?" She looked up at me with those baby blue eyes Just like mine. I looked up at Darcy who shrugged, I sighed and smiled shyly at her.

"Daddy is uh..gone to visit him parents, he always does. But we could go see him if you want?" She squealed and jumped up and down.

"Okay! Let's go, let's go!"

And with that, we all walked to Eli's house. Denise wouldn't stop giggling and being overly excited to see her 'daddy'. Darcy and I linked arms and walked while Denise Walked a little bit a head of us, I told Darcy all about school and Eli. She seemed surprised that I, Saint Clare, actually has a boyfriend and is into boys. Since I wasn't years ago when she was around, a few minutes later we got to Eli's street.

"Hey Denise, we're on Daddy's street now."

"Really! Which house is his?" I pointed to a brick house down the road, before I could even finish my sentence, Denise has already ran there as fast as she could. Darcy and I looked at each other and laughed, before running after her and getting to the front of Eli's house. Denise knocked on the door, after a few seconds Eli finally answered; once he did, Denise jumped in his arms.

"DADDDY!" She screams, Eli's eye widened and he looked over at me, and I gave him the 'remember I told you to be a father' look.

"Hey uh...Denise! It's nice to see you again."

"Daddy! I can't believe it's you! Why did you and mommy leave me? And I had to stay with mommy's sister?"

"Uh..." He started before I cut him off.

"I already told you before, honey. That your daddy and I were taking a trip and we wanted Aunt Darcy to take care of you." Once I said that, Eli smirked and put His arm around my waist.

"That's right, we were taking a 'trip'"

He winked when he said that, I gasped and hit his arm playfully. Darcy laughed and put her hand out to shake Eli's. After they were done meeting each other, Denise asked Eli to pick her up. Which he did, and while Darcy was playing with Denise in the living room I told them I needed to talk to Eli about something. He nodded and we then talked to the Kitchen. I crossed my arms and gave him a smirk.

"Sooo...Us being parents, fun."

"Yeah...but here's the problem, But how are we going to be parents if we live in different houses?" He asked, and I knew right there, that we would have to stay in the same house.

"Well...you could live with me and my mom? I mean, She won't mind. Darcy is sleeping in the quest room, she you'll have to sleep with me and Denise." After I knew what I just said, I blushed and looked down at my feet bashfully.

He thought about it for a few minutes while I just stand there, still red. I know he is going to say no...I just know it! Ugh..I hope he says yes, because then we would be a family. to me, this is all Darcy's fault, but it doesn't matter that much...I guess. A few minutes later he smirked and nodded his head.

"Living with you, sleeping with you. How could I say no?" I squeal with happyness and hug him, but then pulled back and hit him. Crossing my arms and giving him a fake pout. He chuckled, and kissed me once.

"Don't worry blue eyes, I would love to be a family with you and Denise."

"Thank you, Eli. You don't know how much this means to me."

He smirked and kissed me deeply, pulling me towards him. I giggled and kissed him back with as much passion that I must. He pulled away, and I groaned with disapointment. I gasped when He pushed me against the counter beside the fridge, Putting his hands behind my waist and picking me up, laying me on the counter. I sat up and smiled, kissing him again. This time slow and steady he groaned and pulled my hair, making me moan. He pulled away from me again and went for my neck, kissing and licking the part where my neck met my shoulder. Moving up my neck he gave me a long lick on the neck then moved down to chest. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye, just to make sure it was okay. I breathed deeply but nodded. He smiled sweetly then put his hands to go up my shirt, removing it. Once it was removed I went for his shirt and removed his leather jacket, Then his white shirt that was under it. I felt my eyes go to his chest...it was really freaking beautiful. He chuckled then kissed me deeply, his tongue licking my bottom lip begging to enter. I opened my mouth slowly Then his tongue battled with mine. He won, of course. He then pulled away and kissed my jaw line moving up to my ear. Giving it a long lick.

"Eli.." I moaned. I could feel him smirk against my ear, so he gave it another long lick. I groaned even louder this time, he removed himself from my ear and tugged on my pants. He pulled them down and saw my pink panties. I smiled shyly and blushed again.

"Don't be embarassed, your gorgeous." He said with a smirk. I blushed even more and thanked him. I shyly pulled down his pants and saw his black boxers, I smiled and kiss him again. He smirked again and kissed me back with passion. But then I remembered the dream I had with me and him in it, so I pulled away. I started to get really scared, he seemed to notice and said,

"I think we should stop..we do have a five year old girl he is suppost to be our daughter, and plus I don't think we should do this yet. I know your not ready, and I am willing to wait." He said with a smile. I smiled back sweetly at him and kissed him again, thanking him. He removed himself from me and pulled on his clothes, I walked over to my clothes and put them on. Once we both got our clothes on we walked out to see a anoying looking Darcy playing with a squealing Denise. I laughed, while Eli chuckled. Once Denise saw us she screamed and jumped in Eli's arms.

"Hello Daddy!" She giggles, while Eli smiles and ruffles her hair. Then he kissed her cheek, she squealed again and played with his hair. I laughed at the sight while Darcy giggled. She then looked at me And mouthed, 'we got to call mom about Eli moving in with us'. I gasped and covered my mouth, I mouthed back, 'your right!' I turned towards Eli and saw he was playing Hide and Seek with Denise, she was hiding behind Eli's mom's plant. I smiled and dragged Darcy to the bathroom down the hall, I took out my phone and called my mom. After two rings she answers.

"Hello sweetie, what can I do for you?"

"Hey mom, Darcy's here! And she said hello, but thats not the point! I called because I wanted to ask you something. You know how I told you the whole story about the little girl,  
Denise, who is with her right now, how I have to play as her mother for a while?"

"Yeah?"

"Well...Eli kinda has to live with us, I mean, it's not normal for parents to live in different houses..he can stay in my room with me and Denise. I promise we won't do anything sexual, you can trust me mom." I said quickly. I heard her sigh, while typing on a computer.

"Well Clare, that's a big decision. I know I could trust you with the whole sexual thing, but honey, you guys are only eightteen. And plus, where is Darcy going to sleep?" I smiled and mouthed to Darcy, 'it's working! I just need to beg more'. I heard her laugh and nodded. I smiled and her before continuing.

"Darcy is going to sleep in the guest room, while Eli and I can sleep with Denise is my room. Pretty pleaseeee mom? Please? I promise I won't ask for anything else for a long time!" She didn't reply after that, and it's been ten minutes. I bit my lip, I hope she says yes. Then I would be one of the happiest girls in the world! I waited a few more minutes until I heard her sigh, giving in. I smiled and gave Darcy a thumbs up. She squeals quietly and claps her hands together.

"Alright Clare...but make sure you ask Eli's mom and see if it's okay..and remember to watch over Denise and don't lose her." I smiled with happiness and hugged Darcy tightly.

"Thank you mom! And don't worry, I'll talk to Eli's mom about it too."

"Alright honey, I'm going to go now. I have to go back to work in three minutes, I'm on my break right now."

"Okay mom, love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up and we left the bathroom, when we left the bathroom we saw Denise on Eli's back covering his eyes. Giggling lots. I laughed and walked over to her, ruffling her hair.

"Denise, I got to talk to Daddy for a few minutes. He'll be right back, okay?" She nodded and jumped off his back, Eli chuckled and walked with me to the hallway and into the bathroom.  
I shut the door behind me, and walked over to the sink and sitting on it. While Eli just stands there with his hands in his pockets.

"I talked to my mom, she said that your aloud to stay with us. It's just that you have to ask your mom about it; oh and, your sleeping with me" I said the last part quickly, hopefully I didn't embarass him or make him think any sexual things, I wouldn't want that! The last thing I need right now is him and I doing sexual things, I am still keeping my promise to god and I won't break my promise until I know I'm ready. Eli grinned and took my in his arms, hugging me tightly. Looks like he is taking it well!

"Oh course, and you know my mom loves you so all we have to so is go ask her. And don't worry, when your ready I'll be gentle."

I smacked his arm and smirked, before going out to see Darcy and Denise; they were playing tag. Darcy looked up and me and all I did was give her a nod before she got the signal, she grinned and gave me a thumbs up, mouthing 'good luck!'. Eli smirked and took my hand as we walked to his mom's room I gave the brown door a soft knock, no answer so I turned around to go back but Eli held on to my waist. Making sure I don't leave, before banging on the door with his hand. I bit my lip with embarassment and blushed a big shade of red Eli's smirk got even bigger as I blushed even more. A few seconds later the door opened with Cece opening it, she smiled big once she saw me and waisted no time before pulling me out of Eli's space and pulling me into a big hug. I smiled and hugged her back before letting go and smiling at her. Eli cleared his throat and nodded at me, I sighed and nodded back slowly.

"Uh..Mrs. Goldsworthy-" I started but was cut off by her.

"Oh please dear, call me Cece."

"Umm...okay. Cece..I was wondering if I could steal Eli away from you and make him come live with me, it's a really long story why..but I wouldn't mind explaining."

She nodded her head waiting for me to continue. I grabbed Eli hand and held it tightly before tell her the whole story, starting from when my sister Darcy babysat a little girl Denise when she was one, and now she is here and Denise is now five years old. And then started how her parents died two years ago and then she started calling Darcy mom and Darcy panicked and said I was the mother, so I called Eli the father. And last but not least, I told her I needed Eli to live with me so we can be parents. I gasped from the passion I used in my voice, Cece smiled big and hugged me again. I looked at her confusedly while she nodded her head.

"Oh course dear, you can take Eli. That's fine with me; but proimse me two things though."  
I nodded and smiled.

"Anything"

"Promise me that you'll use protection when Eli takes you." She said with a wink, I blush and Eli smirks.

"And also promise that Eli and you will visit me some time, you know how lonely I get when Eli isn't here. Other then that; that's all I ask."

"Thank you Mrs. Golds- I mean, Cece. I promise I will let Eli visit you whenever he feels like it." I turned to him and smiled,

"And about the protection-"

"No promises" Eli cut in with a smirk. I blush once again and hit his arm,

"We promise to use protection, but that's not going to be for a while; right Eli?" I turned to him and raising an eyebrow, he shrugges and lookes down smirking. I frowned and Gave him the death glare. He throws his hands up in the air and noddes. I smile and turned back towards Cece,

"Is it okay if I help Eli get ready now? We are leaving to go back to my house soon.."

She nodded and smiles, I grin and take Eli's hand pulling him towards his room; which still has a lock from the last time Adam and I came here because Eli stole my dad's old watch that my dad gave me, he stole it because I didn't agree to go out with him. Not that I cared much about it anyways..but still, that's the one thing my dad has ever given me throughout my whole life, and I wanted to take care of it. Because I know for a fact that my dad won't give me anything else for the rest of my life. So that's the one thing to remind me of him. I got out of my thoughts from Eli falling to the ground trying to get his bag from his closet. I giggle and walk over to him, helping him up.

"Thanks.." He muttered,

"Your welcome."

"Hey, I have a question."

"And what's that?"

"When did I get so lucky? I mean, I remember just a few weeks ago little Miss Clare hated me. Because 'apparently I was too flirty and begged you to go out with me too much'" He said with a chuckle. I raise both of my eyebrows in shock. I honestly don't know...I remember myself, little innocent Clare, not being into relationships or boys. I'll admit I think their cute, but that doesn't mean that I liked them! But once I ment Eli, I felt free. Free to coming out of my shell, no more Miss innocent Clare. But that doesn't mean I want him to change me! I don't want him to get me into breaking my promise to God. Nor do I want him changing my attitude; Eli may be a bad ass and sarcastic and has the most sexiest smirk ever...still doesn't mean I am going to fall for his charm and totally change myself!

"I don't know...maybe I just wanted to grow up a little,"

He smirked and shook rolled his eyes. " Well, I'm glad I changed you to coming out of your shell Miss Clare."

We laughed and continued to pack his bag, he packed all his clothes, books, DVDs, binders, homework, etc. Until we were done. Now here's the hard part, how are we going to get Eli's bag out the door without Denise seeing? Maybe..I could play with Denise while Darcy helps Eli with his bags out in the car, and when we get to my house I will take Denise to my room and unpack her stuff and once she Is done, I'm going to put her to bed and get Eli to unpack his stuff while Denise is asleep. Good idea Clare...hopefully this plan won't fail.. I grabbed Eli's hand and explained to him what we were going to do for the plain, he agreed and I walked down to Denise and whispered the plain to Darcy. She nodded and we both started playing with Denise. While Denise was to busy playing hand shake with Darcy I looked from the corner of my eye and saw Eli going out the door with his bags. "Mommy, what are you looking at?" Denise asked sweetly.

"Oh nothing, I just thought I saw a bunny from the window." And with that, giggles were filled out the room.

Later that night

Denise is now asleep and Darcy and my mom went out shopping, so now it's my chance to help Eli unpack his things. This is going to be fun...  
I walked over to Eli in the living room, he was watching Tv with a bowl of popcorn. I walked over to him and removed the bowl of popcorn; he pouted and gave me sad eyes. I giggled and got in his lap and kissing him deeply. I could feel him smirk against my lips until I pulled away, I heard him groan from the loss. I laughed and removed myself from his lap and grabbed him by the hand he still looked at me with sad eyes, I smirked and walked him to my room; opening the door and closing it. Pushing him against it.

"Scared Eli?" I purred

"Nope." He groaned back, before grabbing my face in his hands and kissing me. The kiss started off soft and sweet before I tugged his hair and kissed him more deeper and with more passion. He moaned and kissed me back useing as much passion as he must. I pulled away and kissed his jaw line, moving up to his ear. Tugging on it softly. He groaned and tugged on my shirt, I didn't allow him though.

"We should finish this later, right now let's get unpacking." I whispered against his lips.

"Whyyy..."

"Because we have to unpack your bags." I added with a giggle,

He pouted but nodded and sighed before walking over to his bag and started taking things from it. I smiled and watched him with amusement. I didn't know he would look so sexy while taking out his things. I just want to go over and take him, right here, right now...

I shook my head from that thought and helped him unpack his things, we put his DVDs on my movie self with my books; and We put his clothes in my closet with all my clothes. After an hour and a half of us unpacking we were finally done. I'm surprised we did all of this and didn't wake up Denise, but I'm glad we didn't. Putting her to bed was the hardest thing ever! She wouldn't go to sleep...apparently she wanted to play some more but we told her that she couldn't and that Daddy and mommy would play with her tomorrow. But of course, that wasn't enough for her. Eli had to read her five stories and go to sleep with her for her to be able to fall asleep..I hope she isn't like this forever.  
I walked over to my bed and dropped down on my back, before closing my eyes and sighing, a few seconds of just me laying there I feel something go on top of me. I open my eyes to see Eli there smirking at me.

"Yes? Can I help you?" I asked with a giggle,

"Well, I am going to make you Saint Clare no more."

"Well, what did you have in mind?"

I'm not sure for what he is going to do next, but all I know is that I'm scared..

"Well I don't know." he said before kissing me deeply, I gasped from his actions, but kissed back sweetly. He goes to put his hands under my shirt, but I caught them and shook my head no. No Eli, not tonight..

"No Eli, please not tonight. Could you do that?" He smiled and hugged he, I smiled back sweetly; I'm glad he took that well, I mean, not alot of guys would wait for the girl. But with Eli, he liked me alot, he freaking loved me for crying out loud! And I love him, so that must mean that he doesn't mind waiting. Which I am really glad for,

"Thank you Eli, you don't know how much this means to me."

"Your welcome, we'll do this anothe night. When you and I both know you are ready and when you are, I'll be waiting." He winked, with a smirk.

I giggled and kissed his forhead. Later, we got into our Pj's I changed in the bathroom, while Eli changed in the room. he wore black as always, while I wore: big fluffy slippers, light pink Pj pants with a red T-shirt. We got into bed, me on the left side, while Eli was on the right. Denise was in the middle of us, which I didn't like very well. I wanted to Cuddle up with Eli, and feel his warmness. He makes me feel so warm, and I love it deeply. I sat up and pouted and Eli seemed to notice and look at me strangely. I looked and him and crossed my arms.

"I don't like how Denise is in the middle of us, I wanna be next to you.."

He chuckled before sitting up as well, and grabbing Denise gently, before moving her carefully and moving her to his place. Good thing he didn't wake her...now THAT would be bad!  
He moved over to me, putting his arm around me and laying back down. I put my head on his chest and felt very warm and safe..I snuggled into the warmth and closed my eyes. I could almost feel Eli smirking at me right now..

"Better?"

"Yes, much." I muttered from his chest, I could feel his shiver..

"Good, now go to sleep now blue eyes, see you tomorrow."

And with that, he kissed my cheek lovingly before closing his eyes as well and fell asleep in like two minutes.

5:30 in the Morning

I woke up from the warmth from Denise screaming in her sleep, I groaned, not wanting to get up. And saw that Denise was curled up in a ball and rocking back and forth shivering as well. I tried getting up, but Eli wouldn't let me. His arm just tighten around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I shocked that he didn't wake up from Denise screaming, he must be a heavy sleeper..  
I giggled when he kissed my head and whispered to go back to sleep.

"Eli...Denise is screaming, and I have to see what's up with her, but I will come back after." He pouted before nodding slowly, he let go of me and watched me leave him and go over to Denise.

"Denise..honey, what's wrong?"

"I-I had a nightmare! It was about this guy, I don't know who...but he wanted to kill mommy and daddy! And I wouldn't let him! But he killed me first before mommy and daddy..mommy, I don't know what to do!"

"Denise..It was just a dream, don't worry, daddy won't anything happen to mommy and me." I said sweetly, before hugging her softly.

"Thanks mom, I'm sorry for waking you up..I'm going to go back to sleep now."

"Okay. goodnight Denise."

And then she went back to her side of the bed and was asleep in a few minutes, breathing slightly. I smiled and softly smoothed down her cheek, when I looked over at Eli he was pouting and opening his arms for me to go back to him. I laughed and went back to having my head on his chest, he is so warm and I feel really safe when I'm with him, I know for a fact now that I can never leave him or I'll be in big trouble..  
I know I hated guys when I was younger I thought they were all immature pigs and dumb people, but now when I'm with Eli, all I want to do is be with him. And hopefully someday we will actually get married. No Clare, no. Don't think like that! Not yet anyways...you have a long time before thinking about that kind of stuff. The next thing I know I was fast asleep with Eli having his arm around me protectively. Like he never wanted to let go.

The next day

I open my eyes a little bit to see Denise standing right infront of me. She giggled once she saw me waking up, I smiled at her and tried getting out of Eli's arm. That didn't work out very well..

"Eli..." I wined.

He smirked and pulled me closer, knowing that it pisses me off. "Nope, sorry Clare. Your mine right now and that mean that I'm not going to let go for a while."

I giggled and snuggled closer to him, knowing that I love the heat and never wanted to let go, I still can't believe that all of this is happening.. I soon got out of my thoughts from Denise asking me to make her breakfast, so I finally got out from under Eli's arm and walked down to the kitchen with Denise. She asked me If I could show her the neighbourhood today, I told her yes. My conversation with her disappeared from Eli and Darcy coming down the stairs, both looking really happy. They had a grin like the cat from Alice in Wonderland. Eli sat next to me while Darcy sat next to Denise; telling her that she is going to leave in a week to go back to where she was. My mom came down the stairs wearing her work clothes, an apple in hand. She looked at me, then at Eli, then to Denise. It was kinda funny how my mom has to get used to the fact that Eli lives with me now, because we play 'parents'. I just rememdered cody and thought that him and Denise would get along fine, then maybe he'll stop hitting on me and go for someone his own age. Like Denise.

"Good morning mom, Denise and I are going to visit Cody today."

"Okay dear, have fun! Good moring Darcy, Eli." She said, before walking over to Darcy and kissing her head. And giving Eli an awkward hug.

"Who's Cody?" Denise asked ceriously

"Cody, my dear, is going to be be your new best friend."

"Oh okay!" She said, happily

We all laughed when Denise got some jam on her shirt from the toast she was eating. Mom left to work a few minutes after telling us to all be good and don't get into any trouble, (wink wink...Eli). But I will make sure of it that Eli won't get into any trouble, even if some random dude tries to hit on me or something. I'm still not going to let Eli fight him infront of our pretend daughter. My thoughts were interrupted from Denise asking me to go visit Cody now, who knew a little girl like her would be excited to visit a guy like Cody. I mean, Denise is only five and Cody is eight. But still, I know they will make it.

"Sure Denise, let's go see Cody." I gave Darcy a nod, she smiled and walked up stairs. You could hear the shower going a few minutes after, I turned to Eli and crossed my arms. Smirking as well,

"Well, are you coming to see Cody with us?" He gave me a nod before taking my hand and Denise's and walked out the door, we walked to Cody's house and Denise ran up there as fast as lighting, ringing the door bell as she was there. Once she heard the door start to open she got scared and hid behind Eli's leg. I found it really cute that Eli and Denise are quickly bounding like real daughters and Fathers. Cody opened the door right after, Gameboy is hand. He didn't look up until I cleard my throat, he looked up at us and grinned like an idiot once he saw me standing there. He grin went away once he saw Eli, but came back once he saw Denise. Denise shyly removed herself from Eli's leg, and walked up to shake his hand. He took it gently and shook it, both of them blushing. I smiled at the sceen; it's just too cute! Eli rolled his eyes at me before smirking.

"Hello Cody, this is my daughter Denise." He looked her up and down before doing the same to me.

"Uh..h-hello, I'm Cody."

"Hey...I'm Denise, very nice to meet you."

"Would you like to come in? My mom has to talk to your mom anyways,"

He looked at me with his baby blue eyes, I nodded and he let us in. Eli didn't say much for the whole visit, just sitting there awkwardly. Well I wouldn't blam him, Cody told his mom how he thinks I'm hot, making Eli chuckle at it. Right after that, everything was okay. Denise and Cody got alone really well, I think their going to be best friends when they get older, maybe more! But I'm not too sure yet, I don't think Eli likes Cody. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't, I mean, Cody is really mature for his age. Denise blushed everytime he would make eye contact with her, I think Denise got herself a little crush. And I think cody likes her back. This is going to be fun when they get older! When I checked my phone while Eli was playing with the kids I saw that it was 7:45pm. Time for us to go home for supper before Denise goes home starving. I nugged Eli in his rib and he looked at me, all I did was show him the time before he got what I was trying to say. He nodded before whispering in Denise's ear, she giggled and nodded. He picked her up and we both said our goodbyes To Cindy and Jimmy. Cody hugged Densie goodbye, which I also found really cute. Once they pulled away, we left. To go back home. Once we got there I quickly made Mr. Noodles for Denise before trying to put her to sleep in my bed.

"Hey mom, I want to see with Aunt Darcy tonight, do you think that'll be okay?"

"Oh course, but we have to ask Aunt Darcy first, to see if it's okay with her." She smiled before walking to Darcy's room, I stayed there for a few minutes, until she came back and told me it was okay for her to stay the night with Darcy.  
She kissed me goodnight, before leaving to go see Darcy. I quickly changed into my Pj's in the bathroom and went to go lie in bed. The next thing I know, I see Eli standing next to me, smirking. I smiled and looked into his eyes, trying to read what he is trying to say. There was the feeling inside my belly, and I didn't know what it was...but when I suddenly looked at Eli I noticed something I didn't feel before. Something that Saint Clare would never think about! I grab Eli by the neck and push him down on to me, the next thing I know we were kissing and tugging on each other's shirts.

"Eli.." I whispered

"Yeah?"

"I'm ready."

**Auther's Note:**

**YAY! I finally got it wrote! I'm sorry for taking long, school really does suck, you know? I wanted to thank everyone for liking and reviewing my story, It means a lot! :D I promise I won't take as long for the next chapter! Unless everybody hates it, which they probably do. But I'm not too sure! :P**

**Thanks again!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Auther's Note:**  
**Hey guys! Did you guys see the Chasing Pavements episode? I can't believe Fiona kissed Holly J! I wonder how Sav and Adam are going to react to that? Oh joy..**  
**This isn't going to be good! And Alli is going back to Degrassi! I'm happy for her! I just hope Clare doesn't ignore Eli..don't ignore him Clare! He is too sexy to ignore! And I can not wait for Drop the World! It needs to hurry up! Before I go crazy!**

**But anyways I'm boring you out! I know I am such issues. On with the story!**

Chapter 9

**Eli's Point of View**

Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Is it really ture that Saint Clare just told me she was ready? Oh boy...this is going to be good. But I'm not sure if she is telling the truth, It could be because she was forced or convinced. I looked at the beautiful girl in front of me, and looked her in the eye trying to read her. She just stares at me with her eyes showing lust and love, with passion and no hesitation.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure."

I didn't say anything, because I couldn't. I didn't know what to say honestly. I was wondering if I should keep asking her if she was ready and tell her I'm not pressuring her into anything. but then again, she could be ready and wants to try something new to her for once. But if we do...uh...'do it' I am going to tell her to keep the puberty ring on her finger. So then people won't ask for anything, leading her to getting embarassed, and I don't want that!

"Eli?" Clare asked me quietly.

"I-I'm just shocked Clare..I mean, you do know I'm not a virgin...right?"

She nodded sweetly and smiled, and then she made my eyes widened. Soo...she really is...ready?

"but Clare..I don't want to do something with you and making you regret it after..I mean, come on, your Saint Clare for crying out loud!"

I don't think she liked that to much, I had my arm around her, now she removed herself from my arm. And I groaned from the loss of heat. And when I looked into her eyes, they weren't love and lust anymore they were sad and hurt. Oh no..I made her upset. If anything, I hate to see a girl cry or sad. But when it comes to Clare, it just breaks my heart. I have got to fix this.

"Why do you keep bring that up? I may be Saint Clare but I want to try something new! And try not to be Saint Clare anymore! Why don't you want to do this with me? She said with sadden eyes, I swear I could see tears coming from her eyes, great...now I'm a jackass. I made the love of my life cry, now I am feeling really quilty. I moved my hand and tried and whip her tears but she moved away from me and got up, moving towards the door.

"I-If you didn't want to do this with me why were we close to doing it yesterday?"

"But, Clare! I do want to do this with you!"

"No you don't! You keep bring the whole 'saint Clare' thing and now I-I need some space. I need to go somewhere, anywhere but here."

"Clare-" I was cut off by Denise coming in the room, with a light brown teddy bear with a red bow in hand.

"Mommy, Aunt Darcy said she is going to sigh me up for school today and that I am going to start Monday!"

Clare turned towards Denise and smiled, she picked her up and ruffled her hair.

"That's great Denise, let's go celebrate without daddy today."

"What! why mommy?"

"Because daddy is being mean to mommy and she needs some space. Let's go get some ice cream."

"Okay! bye daddy."

"Clare...Please.." I pleaded, but she didn't listen. She has already left and I felt more guilt then ever.. I hope she doesn't think about leaving me for KC or someone then I would kill myself, Clare is my everything and I need her. I really hope she knows that. I smirked when I suddenly got an idea popped into my head, I am going to make it up to her when she gets back, and she is going to be so shocked when she finds out that I got a plan up my sleave...

**Clare's Point Of View**

I can't believe Eli said he didn't want to take my virginity...When I finally tell him that I am ready he doesn't believe me! Now I feel really stupid..but I am not going to let it get to me for now, right now I am taking Cody and Denise to the playground for some icecream. I think Denise got used to Cody because right now they are holding hands and walking throught the park. I find it adorable how they are getting along so well. Maybe when they get older they will start dating, I hope so! Then maybe Denise will end up like me, having a guy that treats her well and loves her and would never let her down. Just like Cody treats her right now. My thoughts were interrupted When Denise asked me for strawberry icecream while tugging on my shirt. I smiled and nodded at her,

"Oh course sweetie,"

I kindly asked the nice good looking man for a strawberry and a chocolate with sprinkles icecream. Cody wanted the chocolate, and Denise wanted the strawberry. Once they got their ice cream they ran to the pond that was right next to the sandbox. Once I finally caught up to them I sat down next to the lake while they sat in front of it. They seem to be giggling and laughing as they were watching the ducks swim in the pond. I took my black sun glasses out of my pocket and put them on, while laying back on the grass. It felt nice...just relaxing and injoying the sun while it lates. After a few minutes of laying there I felt foot steps from behind me, but I ignored it and continued to injoy my sun. Until that person leaned over me, blocking my sun. I suddenly got pissed off at that person for interrupting me and took off my glasses to see a brown haired guy standing there, with a smirk on his face.

"Hello?" I questioned

"Hey, your Eli's girlfriend right?" I suddenly felt really confused, why did a total stranger who I have not seen before just ask me if I am Eli's girlfriend.. I nodded my head slowly and gave him a very confused look.

"Yeah...?"

"Hello, I'm Fitz. I used to be a friend of Eli's."

Fitz...Fitz...I heard that name from Eli before...but from what? I am mad at myself right now for not remembering something impotant that Eli told me.

"Oh cool."

"Yeah, I used to be friends with ELi and Juila."

Then it hit me! I remembered Eli telling me that Julia cheated on him with Fitz. It all makes sence now! And if he thinks that I am going to cheat on Eli with him, then he is totally wrong! I am not that kind of person, so before he starts his flirting I am going to turn him down nice and easy, before I get really pissed off.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if-"

"NO! I am not cheating on Eli with you! So if thats what you want then you can just leave right now. I got kids and if you go near them at all I swear on my life I will call the cops on you!"

"No you got me all wrong that's not what I-"

Don't fall for his crap Clare! He is only lying so you can cheat on Eli with him, so he can get back on Eli for beating him up. But I know for a fact that I am not going to fall for it! Not on my freaking dead body!

"NO! Now get away before I call 9-1-1 right this very minute!"

Before he could say anything, I pulled out my phone and he watched me as I did so and ran off quickly before I could hit the last 1. I sighed with relif before looking to see what Denise and Cody were doing, they were making their way over here next to me. It looked like they were done their ice creams. I smied at them both and noticed that they were getting hungry again. I checked my phone and saw that it was excatly 12:00. So we walked over to the Dot that was down the street, and took a seat on one of the tables outside in front of the window.

"Hey Clare?"

"Yes Cody?"

"When did you meet Eli?"

"Oh...I met Eli at school, he was always at my school. And I just started liking him a few weeks ago, I used to never like guy or relationships."

"Really mommy? I thought Eli was my daddy..?"

Oops..Did I really just say that infront of Denise? Crap...Now I have to make something up!

"I was only kidding dear, yes, Eli is your daddy."

"Oh, okay!"

Peter came over to us and looked at Denise confusingly. I mouth "explain later, just go along with it that I am her mother." he nodded and stood in front of Denise.

"Well hello there, I'm Peter, and I'm best friends with your mommy and the boyfriend of your Aunt Darcy."

"Really? Awesome! HEllo to you too, Uncle Peter!" She giggled.

A few minutes later he took our orders and walked back to the kitchen. I felt Cody take Denise's hand from under the table. It made me smile at the cuteness within them. Now Denise's face was a red as the red flats that I'm wearing. I giggled at her blush, it looks like she likes him very much! And I'm glad that she does, she needs a friend. Just like I have Adam. Speaking of Adam...I saw him and Fiona walking over next to us, once Adam saw me his face lit up like he was getting annoyed with Fiona and quickly ran over to me, hugging me tightly.

"CLARE! I am so happy I found you, I have been looking for you for days!"

"Ha ha Adam, your so funny."

I giggled at Adam's despreration for me, it looks like he isn't liking Fiona like he thought he would, maybe it's because she found out he is a girl? Or maybe she is just annoying in general? I felt Adam lean down towards my ear before whispering in it.

"You got to help me! I never thought Fiona would be this annoying! All she wants to do is talk, or make out! And I can't take it! You have got to help me Clare..."

"Okay..well um...you got to break up with her Adam if you don't like her anymore"

"I know..but I need you there with me, so she won't beat me up when I break it off."

I checked to see if Fiona was paying attention to us or trying to see what we were saying, but she wasn't. She was too busy talking away to Denise and Cody. Who both looked like they were going to explode with annoyence..

"Okay...but not with the kids here okay?"

"Okay! Let's just get this over with."

"Alright"

I turned towards Denise and pulled out a 10 daller bill from my pink purse, and handed it to her.

"Here sweetie, go get something for you and Cody to munch on while you wait for our food. Uncle Adam and I have to talk to Fiona for a bit alright?"

"Okay!"

And with that, they disappared into the resterant. Fiona looked sad because she apparently wasn't finished talking to them, well, she is going to have suck it up! Adam wants to break it off, and wants to do it now! I looked at Adam and gave him a nod, telling him to start.

"Fiona...I have been wanting to talk to you."

"Oh? What is it hun?"

"I have been wanting to break up.."

Fiona gasped as the session, Adam reached for my hand, and held it tightly. He looks to be nervous as heck! I could see the red in Fiona's face in anger. She stood up and was about to slap Adam but I stood up and stopped her,

"Fiona no! Don't do this to Adam. Please..He didn't do anything wrong! He just wanted to break up because all you want to do is kiss and make out and talk. He doesn't want that, he actually wants to be with you!"

Fiona gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, before looking at Adam with a sad face.

"I'm sorry baby! I didn't know you felt that way, if I have of known then I would have changed things!"

"I'm sorry to say this Fiona..but I think we need to see different people.."

"No! No please..no! I have no one else! Please Adam! I'll change..."

I could see the tears in her eyes as she started crying, and I felt the guilt starting to come..which is stupid because this is Adam's choice, and if he wants to see new people, then he wants to see new people. That's fine with me.

"Sorry Fiona.."

and with that, he grabbed my hand and we got the kids and took off before Fiona could follow us..

**Eli's Point of View**

If I was going to do this plan then I would need some help with it, so I went to Darcy's room and knocked on the door softly. A few seconds later Darcy opened the door with a big smile on her face.

"Eli? If there something wrong?"

"No, I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Well..Clare told me she was ready...and I rejected her because I didn't believe her so now she left and took the kids with her, and now I am planning on making her first time special and I need you to take Denise in your room tonight and watch her, and make sure she doesn't come in with us. Could you do that?"

Darcy squealed and hugged me tightly, before nodding her head fast.

"Yes, I will help you. But make sure you use protection." She winked

"Oh don't worry, I will." I smirked, before starting to walk away.

"Oh wait! Eli!" She called out

"Yeah?"

"Look under the bathroom sink, you'll see some very romantic things under there that you could use to make it romantic!"

"Okay, thanks."

I left Darcy's room and walked to the bathroom, I kneeled down and opened the cupboard that was under the sink. There was lots of stuff under there, it was perfect! I took the stuff and left the bathroom and went to Mine and Clare's bedroom, and started getting the stuff ready for Clare and I's special night..

**Clare's Point Of View**

I can't believe Adam just did that! He just broke up with one of the most rich people in Toronto! We already dropped Cody off at home. And now we are on our way to the school that Denise was going to attend. We walked into the school and walked to the office, and saw a beautiful woman there with long blond hair. She looks to be very nice. I walked up to the desk and pulled out all the stuff I would need to get Denise in.

"Good afternoon, My name is Mrs. Cote. and I am the Principal of Hill Side School." She said sweetly

"Hello my name is Clare Edwards and I would like to register Denise Edwards." I said pointing at Denise who was in Adam's arms. She looked up at Denise and smiled wide.

"Hello Denise, My name is Mrs. Cote. and I am going to be your principal here."

"H-hello. M-my name is Denise."

"Well Denise, I just have to talk to your mommy and then you'll attempt Hill Side."

Denise smiled at this, and was soon taken outside by Adam. Mrs. Cote turned towards me and asked me for all the stuff that she needed and I handed it to her, after about twenty minutes of talking and stuff she smiled and shook my hand.

"Tell Denise I said Welcome to Hill Side. She seems like a nice girl, and we are going to love to have her here." She said with a smile,

"Thank you Mrs. Cote. I bet she is going to love it here, have a nice day. See you soon."

As I walked out of the school I saw Adam watching Denise as she showed him a little dance she made up, and I thought it was the cutest thing I have ever seen. Once Denise saw me and jumped up into my arms and hugged me.

"Did I get in?"

"Yes honey, you did. You start Monday."

Denise jumped up even more and screamed while jumping up and down with joy. She hugged me then turned and hugged Adam. It looks like she is really excited for school, maybe she wants to find more friends then just Cody. But all I know is that I am happy for her, but right now we need to go buy her school stuff.

"Mommy..I'm getting tired.."

Adam checked his time and saw that it was Eight Thirty. We still have twenty minutes until the Super Store closes. So if we quickly get there and get the stuff we could go get McDonalds for Denise so then she could have something to eat before going to sleep.

"Alright Denise, let's go to the Super Store and get your school stuff."

"YAY!"

This time Adam drove to the store and once we got there Denise quickly hopped out and ran and grabbed a cart. I lifted her up and put her in it, and pushed her inside. After five minutes of going through the store, we already bought a binder, paper, crayons, pencils, and a pencil case. I think we got everything we need. I mean, she is only going to Kindergarden..She wouldn't need very much for Kindergarden. We went to the front and I paid for her stuff, then went back out to the car. Again, Adam drove this time. And then we went to McDonald's. I could see that Denise was really tired she was rubbing her eyes and yawning so we didn't have very much time before she falls asleep. So we quickly have to order something for her and give it to her and then let her sleep.

"Denise, what do you want at McDonalds?" I asked her,

"Could I have chicken nugets and a toy please?"

"Yes you can sweetie."

We orded the McDonald's and Adam paid the lady 15 dallers, since we got some for everyone. We got a big mac for Eli, Chicken nuggets for Denise, A Mcchicken for me, and a salad for my mom and Darcy, and latestly a wrap for Adam. We all got Coke excepet for my mom, she got Ice Tea. for a daller. I gave Denise her's and she ate it all up, before falling asleep. She must be really tired today...  
The rest of the ride with me and Adam was quiet, until we got back to my house. Then Adam lifted Denise in while I got the bags and food. Once we got in, Eli and Darcy were sitting at the Kitchen table playing cards.

"Hello, we're back from shopping for Denise's things for school. And we also got supper." Said Adam

"Oh awesome, now I don't have to get them." Darcy grinned, while Eli and Adam both rolled their eyes

"What's up dude?"

"Nothing much, I'm going to bring Denise to your guy's room now." Adam said before starting to walk away but was cut off by both Darcy and Eli

"No! Don't."

"Um? Doesn't she sleep with you guys?"

"Yeah, she does, but tonight she is sleeping with me. she asked me today before you guys left and I said yes to it"

"Oh..okay..?"

Then Adam left and went to Darcy's room and put her there. I walked in and put the food on the table and the bags on the counter. I hugged Darcy, and glared at Eli before starting to un load the bags. Darcy walked over and helped me. While Eli just stood there,

"So how was your guys shopping day?" Darcy asked me while putting away the milk and juice.

"Good, Denise was good the whole time. She didn't say much, and that's what I like about her, she is a really calm kid."

"Well, that's good. Eli here has a surprise for you." She smirked before winking at him

"Oh he does, does he?" I asked before walking over to the McDonalds and handing every one their food.

"Yeah, and I know your going to love it."

"Oh I am, am I?" I teased, before looking over at him. He just smirked and took a bit of his burger.

"Yep."

I rolled my eyes and started eating my fries. The rest of the time was calm and quiet, that is until Adam came back down the stairs.

"She finally feel asleep..she is really hard to make go to sleep."

"I agree with you on that one."

"Well I got to go now, my mom is making me come home. I'll just take my food and go."

"Are you sure you have to leave so soon?" I asked with sadness in my voice.

"Yeah..But I'll see you tomorrrow?"

"Yeah. See you guys tomorrow, text me Clare."

"Alright."

Then, he left. Once he stepped out the door Darcy nodded towards Eli, and he smirked back. I looked at both of them confused.

"Well, I'm going to webcam with Peter now. See you too tomorrow morning."

"Good night Darce."

"Night Clare love you,"

"Love you."

Then Darcy walked up the stairs into her room, then it became awkward. Eli kept smiling at me while I looked down at the table. Not being able to make eye contact. We both finished our food and threw out our garbage. Then Eli went infront of me and took my hand gently, and kissed it. I looked at him confusingly and he smirked before nudgeing his head towards the stairs. Asking me to follow him, and I did. He lead me to our room, and covered my eyes.

"Eli.." I wined

"Shh...don't say anything, It's okay. You'll love it."

"Okay.."

He opened the door, my eyes still closed and he closed it quickly then turned off the lights and un covered my eyes. I gasped at what I saw, I saw red rose pedals all over the floor and candles lid all over my room. And a bunch of flowers on the bed. I covered my mouth with my hands as I was letting this all in. It was a beautiful sight, I felt Eli wrap his arms around my waist from behind, putting his head on my shoulder.

"Like it?" He said softly.

I nodded, "I don't even know what to say, Eli...It's beautiful, I love it!"

He smirked in satisfaction before turning me around and kissing me deeply. I gladly kissed him back, putting my arms around his neck. I felt his arms go around my waist, then I pulled away then pushed him against the door, before attacking his jaw line. Kissing and licking. He groaned and his hands tightened on my lower back, then I moved my head down to his neck and pressed my teeth into his skin, bitting hard.

"Clare.." He moaned

I continued sucking/biting until I made a hicky. I pulled away and ran my fingers over the bite. He smirked then we switched sides, he pressed me against the door and put his hands under my shirt. I lifted my hands and let him remove my shirt. I smiled and put my hands under his shirt, then it was his turn to lift his arms. I removed his shirt then he smirked and brought me back to his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Eli.."

"Yeah?"

I lifted my hand and took off my True love Waits ring, and handed it to him. I put it on his finger and smoothed it down, smiling as I did so.

"Take me."

He smirked and looked at the new ring. Then back up to me, that smirk still on his face. Then he leaned down and kissed the outline of my pink bra. I gasped and his hands went around my back then I felt him un buttoning the bra strap. Once he threw the bra on the floor he didn't think twice before attacking my breast. Putting the nipple in his mouth. I moaned and put my hands through his hair, his hair is so soft...

The next thing I know he leans back and attacks my mouth again pushing me back, making me fall back on the bed. With him on top of me.

**Later that night**

It was around Twelve at night and me and Eli were sleeping peachfully on my bed, I can't believe I just lost my virginity to the one guy I used to hate, but now love. The last thing I remember is him asking me,

_"Are you sure?"_

And me replying with a _yeah_. Let's just say I'm not going to let my mom know what we did, this is the only thing I am not going to share with her. Because I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want to know. I felt Eli groan then tightening his arm around me, I giggled then kiss his chest. His eyes snapped open when I did that, So I'm guessing he felt it. He smiled and kissed my curl from my hair.

"Hey"

"Hello."

"Was it perfect? Or do you regret it?"

"Of course not Eli! It was perfect in ever way, I admit I am a bit sore. but that doesn't mean I regret it,"

He smirked before crushing his lips to mine again, kissing me passionately. I giggled against his lips and pulled away,

"You do know I'm not going to tell my mom about this."

"Oh I know, I wouldn't want you to anyways."

We both laughed before I snuggled my head into his chest again before falling asleep.

**The next morning**

Me and Eli both woke up early so in case Denise came in or something, so now here we are sitting at the kitchen table waiting for my mom, Darcy, and Denise to all wake up. Eli was drinking coffee while I was drinking juice, I suddenly heard my mom as she entered the kitchen. She took a seat and smiled at the both of us.

"So how was your guys night? tiring?"

"Yeah" We both said, she laughed as we did so.

"Well I'm glad you do had a good night."

"Yeah, well Eli and I are going to the Dot in a few minutes. We just wanted to let you know,"

She smiled and nodded. "Okay sweeties, you two have fun!"

"We will mom thanks."

As we were starting to walk away my mom suddenly stop us before we got out the door.

"Hey Eli, before you go, just one question."

"Yes?"

"Why do you have a hicky on your neck?"

Shit!

**Auther's note:**

Hey! Sorry I didn't upload for a while, family came to visit for Easter. So I couldn't upload! So tell me what you guys think. I thought it sucked...but I don't know about you. What did you guys think of Drop the World part 2? I hated it! I cried for a while...I was like "NOOOOOOOO! ECLARE CAN'T BREAK UP! NO" It really sucked..But I know they are going to get back together I just know they will! This is Degrassi we're talking about!

Don't forget to review! And check out my other story, Vampire Breath. If you like that story I might upload another chapter of this, maybe it'll be the last. I'm not sure. But still,

Reviews are nice..


	10. Chapter 10

**Note:**

**Sorry I haven't been uploading, I have been really addicted to the movie My Soul to Take, and I have been watching it like 3 times a day? Haha I know I'm weird right? But anywaysssss...I think you should read my other story Vampire Breath. If it sucks or rocks let me know! I am all ears. ;) so..this might be the 2nd last chapter, I hope you injoyed it. :)**

**Ugh...Me and my rambling...I told you I have such issues. Anyways, again, on with the story!**

Chapter 10

**Clare's Point Of View**

Oh crap...I said shit! I mean, shoot! And my mother just found out that Eli and I did it, and now she saw the hickey that was on his neck! Now what am I going to do? nothing..  
just try and make up a lie, which is not the Clare I remember. The Clare I remember would NEVER lie for a boy, nor would she lose her virginity to a guy. Boy..I changed, I changed a lot..

"Uh...I didn't give him that hickey!" Yeah..way to go Clare! now she will know for sure..

"Really now? So who did give Eli the hickey then? Hmm? His mother?" My mother said as she crossed her arms

Eli didn't say anything he just rubbed the back of his neck and smirked once he heard the 'mother' comment.

"N-No..."

"Then who did Clare, and don't lie to me!"

I sighed and nodded my head, "I did it mom, and I'm so sorry.."

"It's alright Clare, just don't let it happen again okay?"

Wow..she's okay with it?

"Uh, okay mom."

"Just let me ask you a question."

"Yeah?"

"Did you use protection?"

"Mom!"

**_Later that day_**

Today is going to be a long day, Denise starts school today and Darcy is leaving to go back. Eli and I already brought Denise to school, I am so happy for her. I hope she makes a friend. I would love to have Denise and another girl have sleepsovers at our house. Eli would be proud of her too, and if he wasn't I would slap him silly. So now we have to bring Darcy to the airport, my mom took the day off today so she could say goodbye to Darcy to. We got there in minutes and I was now full with tears, as for my mom. Eli on the other hand just stood there looking sad. But, I wouldn't be surprised because she wasn't really anything to him, but atleast he is still sad. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey you alright? You look to be deep in thought."

"What? Oh yeah..I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah.."

"Alright"

Once I was done talking to Eli, I walked over to Darcy who was crying her eyes out and hugging my mom at the same time. I could feel tears falling down my moist cheeks. As I joined the hug, Darcy let go of my mom and hugged me tightly.

"Take really good care of Denise okay?"

"Don't worry Darcy, I will."

"Oh Clare! I am going to miss you so much lil sis."

"Me too big sis, me too."

We pulled away as now both of us were crying, Eli walked over and gave Darcy as quick hug before she left for the plane. Once the plane doors shut I covered my mouth for crying. Eli walked over to me and pulled me to him, holding me tightly. We left the airport and drove back to my house. My mom and I's crying has stopped finally, everytime my tears fell Eli whipped them with his fingers.

"Shh..It's going to be alright Clare, I promise. You will see Darcy again,"

More tears started to fall from my face until Eli whipped them again. My mother finally stopped crying and Eli kept kissing my tears away. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him,

"I hope your right, and when I go, your coming with me."

He chuckled before nodding his head, "Alright" I peck his lips when he said that.

"Hey mom you have to leave in a few minutes to go back to work right?"

"Yeah, I'm going to leave in a few minutes, try not to have too much fun with Eli while I'm gone." She said sweetly with a wink.

I could already feel the blush on my cheek, before looking down with embarassment.

"Don't worry Ms Edwards, me and Clare will try to behave." Eli smirked, While with my the other hand could feel the blush getting deeper on my face.

"Haha, your so funny Eli, come on let's go. Have a good day at work mom." I said a little too quickly before pulling Eli into the house.

"Don't forget to use protection!" My mother yelled from the drive way, I yelled a "Mom shut up" before closing the door shut. I walked over to the kitchen table and put My head into my hands, groaning at how embarassing my mom was being right now..Eli chuckled before walking over to me and kissing my forhead lovingly. I looked up at him and smiled, he returned the smirk before sitting down next to me. I leaned down to kiss him, before I was interrupted by the door bell ringing. Eli groaned and stood up to go answer the door, But I stopped him by putting my arms around him and turning him around, kissing his lips quickly.

"Let me get this, okay?"

"I bet the person who is at the door doesn't even know how much I hate him or her right now, I was about to have the biggest makeout session with you."

I giggled, "Well maybe, if you be good and play your cards right then maybe you'll get what you want." I winked before moving past him to answer the door. I opened the door to see no other then...KC. My mouth opened up in shocked before gripping the door handle.

"W-what are you doing here? I thought you were suppost to be in Jail?"

"Oh Clare, Being in that Jail for a while has been long enough for me. I have changed now, and so have you. Are you ready to get together yet?"

I could feel Eli's pressent behind me, He gave KC the most dirtest look ever. Since he was right behind me, I could feel his hands going into fists.

"No KC, I told you before, I don't like you! And I never will!"

"Why don't you like me Clare? I have everything that is your type! Goth boy other here doesn't. He has the complete Opposite of you, and me and you have everything in common."

I sighed angry, is he ever going to give up? What part of 'I don't like you' Doesn't he understand? I have Eli now, and if KC wasn't as desprete and didn't have anger problem the maybe in like a million years I would give him a chance.

"Leave her alone KC, she doesn't want you. How did you get out of jail anyways?" Eli asked, I could see his eyes darking. Meaning he is going to punch him out anytime soon, KC chuckled before smirking a very ugly smirk.

"Well you see, when you lie to to the Police about you not doing such a thing and have to prove it then you get out of Jail as soon as possible."

I gasped in horror, before running into the house and grabbing the phone. I didn't have lots of time before Eli blows a gas pump and fights KC, I don't want him getting hurt So I quickly dialed 9-1-1 and ran back to Eli and KC, luckily Eli didn't fight him yet, so I have just enough time to call and get this over with.

"9-1-1 Emergency, how can I be your service today?" A lady asked sweetly.

"Hello, my name is Clare Edwards and I was wondering if you guys ever had a patient name KC Guthrie?"

"Why, yes we did sweetie. He just got out of Jail because he said he wasn't Sexulay harassing a girl, why honey?"

"Well he lied! I am the girl he was sexulay harassing, and he is back at my house at this very moment and he told me and my boyfriend straight out that he was lying to you guys, so he could get out of jail and come back to me. Please help!"

Good thing Eli and KC were too busy fighting to notice that I had called the cops, right when Eli mentioned my name. KC turned back and gave me a dealth glare to what I was doing, Before the lady replied KC stepped behind ELi where I was and yanked the phone from me.

"What are you doing! You stupid bitch! Why are you caling the cops on me again? I don't need them coming here and bring me back there just for me to lie and get out again!"

And with that, KC slapped me hard on the face. I fell down to the ground and moaned in plain. Once Eli saw what happend he gave KC the dealth glare like he was going to kill him, and snathced the phone from his hands.

"Hello! This is Eli Goldsworthy and my girlfriend just got knocked over by the same idiot who was harassing her and going to punch her before."

"DOn't worry Mr. Goldsworthy, I heard everything, just tell me where you guys live and we will be there as soon as possible! And don't worry, Mr. Guthrie will stay in Jail for a long time."

Eli told them the address before hanging up, KC looked pissed and was about to punch Eli but he dodged it and punched him in the jaw, giving him a bruise. KC groaned in pain and put his hands on his face, and before he could attack back, the sound of a cop car pulling into my driveway stopped him from doing so. I looked up to see about four cops running into the house, they grabbed KC and put hand cuffs on him.

"Stay still Mr. Guthrie! Looks like you won't be coming back for a while!"

"Ugh! I will get my revenge on you Eli! And you too _SAINT_ Clare!"

The Saint part hit me like a ton of bricks, I just remembered I wasn't a sait anymore. Eli changed me, but I'm sorta glad he did..if he didn't then I wouldn't be in a relationship with him right now, I wouldn't be watching KC getting taken back to Jail, I wouldn't have never gave up my purbety ring, and I wouldn't have started a pretend family with him right now. So yeah..  
No more Saint Clare for me, I have Eli and I couldn't be happier. Eli noticed that the Saint part got to me, and he crouched down next to me and layed my in his lap. As we watched the cops drive away with KC.

"Don't worry Clare, Your still a Saint to me. Don't listen to KC, he is a retard."

"I-I kinda don't want to be Saint Clare anymore Eli. Saint Clare is gone forever, because if she were here right now I wouldn't be doing all of this, I would be the same girl who hated guys and thought relationships were for sluts. I hope your okay with this."

He smiled before kissing my neck a couple of times. I giggled and snuggled closer to him,

"Don't worry Clare, It doesn't matter to me. As long as I have you and your happy, then I'm happy."

I smiled sweetly before looking up and searched for his lips, kissing him softly. My lips moving slow and sweet against his. Eli rubbed his hands up and down my back, while I put my hands through his hair. I pulled away but kept out forheads together,

"Thank you Eli, You don't even know how much it makes me happy that you understand,"

"Why wouldn't I understand Clare?" He asked sweetly,

"I don't know, I just thought you would take it the wrong way."

"Oh no, I would never take it the wrong way Clare. I love you."

I smiled before crashing out lips together for a more passionate kiss this time.

"Love you too. We have to pick up Denise in a hour, you know." I said with a giggle.

"I know, until then, about this makeout session." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestingly.

I laughed before pressing my lips to his, he moaned and tilted his head to the side to get closer to my lips. I wrapped my hands around his neck and deepened the kiss, before sighing. This is fun, a really great moment that I would never pass up.

**3:17 pm**

Me and Eli were now on our way to pick up Denise, after having the biggest makeout session ever. I still had a little bit of makeout hair, but that didn't matter Denise will only think that I didn't comb my hair this morning. Once we got to the school Eli parked Morty before getting out and opening the door for me, I thanked him before linking arms with him. We walked to the school and searched for Denise, We finally found her after about ten minutes of looking. She was at her cubby with a little brown haired girl. They looked to be having a time, they were giggling and smiling about something. Denise spotted Eli and didn't waste anytime before jumping into his arms. I thought it was the cutest thing ever,

"Hello Daddy! Meet Sam! She is my new bestfriend, I was getting picked on by this kid name Spencer and Sam came over and punched him out and told him to leave me alone, it was the best thing ever!"

Sam and I giggled at Eli's confused face.

"Well Denise, that was nice of Sam. Did you thank her?" I asked her,

"Don't worry mommy, I already did. Now we're bestfriends! Right Sam?"

"Yeah!"

"Wait...A guy was picking on you Denise, Do I have to talk to some parents here?"

Denise giggled before kissing Eli on the cheek. "No daddy, I already got Sam to take care of it." After that, Eli put Denise down and thanked Sam for helping her out.

"Well sweetie, we have to go now. Maybe you and Sam can have a sleepover this weekand? Aunt Helen just bought a new matress and blankets for you girls to sleep on."

Sam and Denise screamed for joy before coming up to me and hugged me tight. I sweetly returned it to both of them.

"That would be awesome mom! Thank you!"

"No problem honey, but we should get going now."

"Okay, bye Sam! See you tomorrow!"

They hugged their goodbyes before Eli picked up Denise again and carried her to the car, I got in the passenger seat while Eli buckled Denise in before climbing into his seat. Once we got home, Denise ran inside and first thing she did was turn on the Tv and started watching Spongebob. Eli laughed before sitting next to her, and she jumped into his lap. I smiled at the sight and walked into the kitchen and pulled out a plate of food that was in the stove. It was leftovers from lastnights dinner, yes, we still had leftovers from McDonalds. I put the plates in the mircowave and pressed the botton to 2 minutes. I walked back to the living room, while I waited and sat next to Eli. Once he saw me, he moved his hand from the ground to over my shoulder, I giggled and he kissed my lips softly.

"Eww gross!" Denise giggled

"Hey! I'm older then you I can kiss my girlfriend if I want to!" Eli mocked

Just then Denise started giggling like mad, before she could reply I heard a _**ding**_! for the kitchen, meaning the food was heated. I removed myself from Eli and walked back to the kitchen. Taking the plates out and blowing on Denise's softly, before heading back again and giving them their meals. Once I gave Denise her's she looked up at me with delight, before eating up her food. I took a bite of me, and so did Eli.

"This is really good mommy!"

"Thank you."

Eli leaned down to whisper in my ear,

"Not as good as you, my dear."

"ELI!" I yelled as I hit him playfully, he smirked before stealing another kiss from me.

"You like it"

**6:30pm**

Denise ended up falling asleep in ELi's arms, he carried her to the spare room that Darcy used to use, before coming back down and put his arms around me. I smiled and snuggled into his chest, inhaling his sent. We stayed like this for a while before I heard the door open and shut, I removed my face from Eli's chest and looked at my mom who walked in with five bags full of stuff.

"Hello sweetie! Hello Eli. How was everything today?"

"Goood" We replied at the same time.

"Guess what happend to me today Clare."

"What happend mom?"

"Well, you see my bestfriend Candace was helping me with paper works today and her boyfriend Josh came in and right out of the blue asked her to marry him!"

"Oh my gosh mom! That's great! Tell her she got my best wishes."

"Alright dear."

I turned towards Eli and he looked to be lost in thought again, what was up with him lately? He seems to be getting deep in thought a lot. My mom walked in the kitchen leaving us alone, I crossed my arms and looked at him ceriously.

"What's been up with you lately? You seem to be deep in thought lately."

"What? Oh..It's nothing, I'll tell you later tonight. Okay?"

"Alright.." I mumbled angryily, before walking up to our room and layed on the bed. Lucky for me I was followed by Eli and he sighed before laying down next to me, and kissing my stomach.

"Please don't be mad at me? I will tell you, just not right now alright?"

"Don't worry Eli, I'm not mad. But alright, just don't forget okay?"

He smiled and kissed my neck. "Don't worry" and with that he cuddled into me, and kissed both of my breasts.

**Later that night**

I was in the bathroom blow drying my hair, while Eli was talking to my mom down stairs. Once my hair was pretty decent I combed it out before putting it up in a ponytail. As I walked down stairs into the kitchen, I saw my mom and Eli playing the board game Life.

"Hello." I said sweetly

"Hello Sweetie" "Hey beautiful"

I smiled before sitting next to Eli as I watched them play Life, I felt one of Eli's hand reachout from under the table and brought up to hold onto mine. My mom stared at us in awe before winking at Eli, like as in telling him to do something now. Life it was the right moment. I looked at them confused before Eli kissed my hand and stood up, smiling at me as he did so. I smiled back and he lead me to our bedroom, once he shut the door he told me to sit on the bed and wait. I did what I was told and hummed as I waited. After about five minutes of waiting Eli finally came out of the bathroom and stood right in front of me, looking at me lovingly.

"Clare"

"Yeah?"

He sighed deeply before grabbing something out of his pocket and put in on my finger, I gasped when I saw it. It was a green and blue crystal ring, that said I love You on it.

"I have been wanting to ask you something for a long time now."

I wasn't sure if I knew what he was going to ask next, so I just sat there waiting for him to continue. The next thing I know is that Eli got down on one knee and looked up at me with love and passion in his eyes. I covered my mouth with my hands and gasped.

"Miss Clare Edwards, will you marry me?"

**Auther's Note:**

**Ooh! Cliffhanger! What will Clare say? Will her mother impove? What about Denise? How will she react to it? Find out..soon! If you want to tell me how I did with Vampire Breath, let me know! Like I said before..I'm all ears. ;)**

**Goodbye for now!**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:

Hey! Sorry for the long wait, but I was very busy with other stories. I'm here now though, and I'm taking today to work on my stories. I'm going to finish this one, so then I could work on the squeal of The Player, people has been asking me about it so I'm uploading it today. :3

Final chapter! I hope you all like, and thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot, I loved them all! Thank you.

I'll stop my rambling and please enjoy the final chapter of Breaking the Good Girl's Code!

_Clare's Point of View_

Oh my god! Did Eli just purpose to me? Oh my god, I mean, gosh! That is just so . . . wow! He is sitting there on one knew, looking up into my eyes with those beautiful hazel green ones. I interlaced my fingers together nervously, not finding the right words that I want to come out of my mouth.

"Clare…?" Eli questioned, his face suddenly dropping. He looked down at the ground with a frown, I'm guessing his hearts broken because I haven't said anything. God, I'm such a bitch.

I had to do something, and fast. So I got down onto the floor, right in front of Eli and took his face into my small hands, holding his chin up so he could look at me. He looked at me curiously, shocked by my actions, and a small smirk planted on his face.

I brushed his bangs out of his face, and smiled sweetly at him before pressing my lips to his. My lips moving fast and passionate, it took him a few seconds to response, but he did, the same amount of passion and lust that I put into it. His arms wrapped around my waist, while mine went around his neck, pulling him closer.

We kissed for a while, until I needed breath and pulled away, my eyes sparkling with love, and passion. He smiled and caressed my cheek with his hand, lovingly. I pressed our foreheads together, as he breathed in my scent.

"Yes" I whispered simply, obviously satisfied by my answer. Eli smiled big and took me in his arms, picking me up so we were both standing up, and spun me around, kissing me on the lips lots.

"Oh god, you don't know how nervous I was to think that you would reject me, and say no. I'm so glad that you did." He replied through fantastic kisses, making me grin. I always loved Eli's kisses, they were full of love and lust.

"We're getting married." I whispered again, smiling as I did so. I can't believe that I, Saint Clare, is going to marry the bad ass Elijah Goldsworthy! How could anyone not be shocked by that? But yet, I'm also glad I am too. I love Eli, and he loves me.

Eli smirked and peck my lips once more. "That we are, are you excited?" He asked me, brushing his nose against mine. I nodded and ran my fingers through his hair, loving the feeling of him and I getting married! Oh my gosh, what are we going to tell Denise? Oh dear, we're screwed . . .

"Sweetie, what are we going to tell Denise?" I shot out nervously, what if she finds out that Eli and I aren't her real parents? No, I'm not letting that happen. We're just going to say that we were never married, just boyfriend and girlfriend.

Denise is a smart kid, she'll understand. I mean, she knows what making out is. One night she walked in on Eli and I making out, and told us to get a room. So I'm pretty sure she'll know what boyfriend and girlfriend is.

"W-We can't let her find out we're not her real parents, Eli." I continued, listening to him hum as I ran my fingers through his silky hair. Eli nodded softly, as I explained what I would want said to her, that we weren't married before, and now we are.

"Alright, sounds good. But honey, I think now is the best time to go tell your mom the good news." Eli smirked, and took my hand in his, bring my down the stairs to see my mom sitting at the table reading an old newspaper. I cleared my throat to get her attention, making her look up from the newspaper and at us, her eyes widening at the sight.

"Oh Eli! Did she say yes?" My mom asked, obviously excited for our answer. Eli muttered a yes, with the biggest smile on his face. Mom squealed and hugged us both, like she knew I was going too already.

"Where's the ring?" She asked, pointing to my finger, to have no ring there yet. Eli's eyes went wide, he mumbled an "Oh!" And took the ring out of his pocket, putting it on my left hand, and onto my ring finger;

"Here is it" He smirked, making my mom squeal once more and look down at the bright white ring, with blue and green emeralds in the middle. Aw, the colors of our eyes! How sweet is he?

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, smiling approvingly. I think she likes it, ha ha. I laughed to myself. Eli smirked at my mom actions and wrapped an arm around my should, pulling me close, brushing his face against my neck.

"Oh my, I'm just, wow. So happy for the both of you, when are you having it . . .?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side. Well, I want the wedding to be as soon as possible. I want to get this done and over with, so then Eli and I can start looking for a place of our own, it would be easier to take care of Denise then.

"I want it done as soon as possible." I answered her, biting my lip to prevent a moan that wanted to escape my lips when Eli brushed his face against my neck. It tickled, and turned me on at the same time.

She nodded and put her finger up in a 'hang on' motion, before walking over to her laptop that was on the coffee table. Opening it, she logged on and went to the internet, and looked up 'closest dates for weddings in Toronto' at Google. The first thing to pop up was next Friday at the Catholic Church that I go to ever Sunday, yes!

"How about then, sweetie?" She didn't even have to ask, it was perfect. I looked over at Eli and questioned him with my eyes, to which he replied with a yes. My mom then booked the date and time, which is next week on the Friday that I mentioned.

Now all we have to do now, is buy all the stuff we need, tell everyone, including Denise. She's the first one we're going to tell. Because she needs to know from us, before someone else does it.

"Well there ya go sweeties, hope you can get ready by next Friday." My mom said, hugged the both of us again then walked up to her room to start inviting people. I removed Eli from my neck, hearing him groan from the loss, and wrapped my arms around his neck instead.

"We're getting married." I reaped happily, pressing my lips softly against Eli's, who responded to it quickly. Did I also mention that our kisses are getting better and better? It's awesome.

This is my everything, for right now. And I can't be happier. I'm going to be a Goldsworthy!

**Later **

Right now my mom, CeCe, and I are all shopping for my wedding dress. I asked CeCe to tag along since she's going to be my mother in law, and I love her just as much as my mom. She's a good help to me, when I needed it. Eli's with Adam, and all of the boys that I invited from Degrassi.

Alli squealed for about twenty minutes when I told her, let's just say she couldn't be happier for me. Adam hugged me, and cried when I told him. (Out of happiness) And high fived Eli, telling him good job;

CeCe did the same thing that my mom did, but she hugged the day lights out of me, and Eli. Bullfrog chuckled at his wife and told us to always use protection, and that he doesn't want grand kids anytime soon.

That was so embarrassing . . .

Denise took it well, she understood very well what a wedding was. She jumped in Eli's arms and whispered she was happy for him in his ear. When she was done with him, she hugged my leg. It was the cutest thing.

I didn't tell my dad though, it's not like he would care anyways. He would just reply with a "Oh well don't ask me to buy it for you". Isn't he a nice dad? My mom told me to just ignore him, and don't mention anything to him.

Anyways, back to reality. CeCe and my mom walked me into the store, and as soon as we entered the store, they made their way to the 'wedding dresses' section, as fast as they could. Wow, I never knew they could want to see me in a dress so badly. I guess they're just as excited as I am.

We tried on a couple of dresses, I didn't like any of them so far. But I know that I will find one, everyone has their own dress that they find right? I sure hope so. A few more minutes later, no luck; until finally, I found a dress that I really liked, it was cut down the side, strapless, and had a little red flower on the side. And finally the bowa that you wear on your head,

It was the most prettiest white dress I have ever seen! It better not cost too much, I looked down at the price tag and saw that it cost $450.00 dollars. Whoa! That's a bit too much for my liking…

I looked over at my mom, who had her hands over her mouth just like CeCe and was gasping. I smiled at them, and showed them the price tag, trying to tell them that it was too much.

"Oh no worries sweetheart, I got it." My mom answered, with me trying to shake me head as a no. But she wasn't having that, she was begging me to buy it for me, since she apparently always wanted too.

After a long day of trying on dresses, and finally getting one, we all headed back to the house. With Eli not being there, that's a good thing, he's not aloud to see my dress yet. We already got everything, like our vows and stuff, all we need now is to give everyone our invitations and then we're good, Friday is coming so fast!

"So do you like you're dress?" CeCe asked me, as we walked into the kitchen, our arms full of bags. I nodded my head, and laid the food and clothes on the table. Eli already gave the invites to the guys, now it's up to me to get the girls.

I stamped all of the envelops, licked them shut, and went on to putting things away. Today was such a busy day, all I wanted to do now was go upstairs and take a nap. But unfortunately I couldn't, I still had to get ready.

Phew, this is all tiring, now time to mail all of the letters, could this get any more tiring?

_Friday afternoon…_

I was here finishing getting my hair done for the wedding, it started in like thirty minutes, and I'm nervous as heck! I had my mom, CeCe, Alli, and Darcy all here in the room with me.

Darcy was really excited to here me getting married, since she's already married to Peter. She said her first time was really great, so mine is too, I think. I hope.

My mom finished my make up, while Darcy helped me with getting on the dress. CeCe took pictures, and whipped a tear every five minutes. I had to hold back my tears, it's really hard to though. I mean, I'm getting married! Everyone cries out of happiness while getting married. My mom did, so did CeCe. Darcy did too.

Once I was finished I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror, I looked really pretty. I hope Eli likes it, oh who am I kidding? He'll love it, he says I look good in every outfit I wear. My thoughts were interrupted by Adam coming in, telling us it was time to get out.

Wow, thirty minutes already? Time sure flies… I thought to myself. I look at Adam and grin.

"I'm ready" I whispered, looking down at my interlaced fingers, Adam linked arms with me and walked me out. He asked my mom the day before if he could walk me down, since he always wanted too, which she agreed to immanently.

I was so nervous, I was shaking! That is, until I saw Eli standing there with a full off black tux. Ah, typical Eli. He'll never learn to change his since of style. But that's okay, that only makes me love him more.

Adam smiled at me, and let go as I got to Eli. Who was smirking and took my hand in his, mouthing me to 'calm down, and picture everyone in their underwear'; I had to bite my lip to prevent myself from laughing right there, but instead I didn't. The next thing I know, I'm saying my vow, and so is Eli, and he's kissing me on the lips in front of everyone.

"To the, Mrs. Goldsworthy" Eli whispered with a smirk against my lips. Before pressing them against mine again in a fast, passionate kiss;

"I love you" He said, against my lips again.

"I love you too"

So now, this is it. The story of me, Saint Clare Edwards, and how she was in High School, now she's married to Eli Goldsworthy, the guy she once hated, but now loved. And she couldn't be happier.

Now that she's a Goldsworthy.

**THE END! **

**A/N: **

**Ta-da! The end, I hope you all like, and would leave me a review telling me how it was. I know I kind of rushed it, but I just didn't know what else to write. So I'm sorry if you don't like it. (Hopefully you will) **

**Anyways, if some are wondering, ****NO, ****there will not be another story to this. This is it. :D **

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! Thanks much. =) **


End file.
